Turtles, Vikings, Foot, Kraang and Dragons
by Shockeye7665
Summary: When the Shredder seeks a crystal in the shape of a key, the Turtles, Splinter, April and Casey set off to stop the Foot Clan from acquiring it for their plans. But soon, they are then taken on a journey, to a time when dragons existed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and How to Train Your Dragon do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners, namely Viacom and DreamWorks.**

* * *

 _Secret Headquarters of the Foot Clan, New York City, United States of America, Planet Earth_.  
 _July 2015_.

Overlooking the wide expanse of America's most famous city from his hideout, an activity made available only by a big window that allowed it's occupants to see outside, Oroku Saki, known also as the Shredder, was deep in thought over how to destroy his hated enemy, Hamato Yoshi, those accursed Turtles and those who aid them.

Closing his eyes, he could still hear the raging fire all those years ago as he confronted Hamato Yoshi, who took Tang Shen away from him, but in turn, Oroku Saki took Yoshi's daughter.

"Master Shredder".

Opening his eyes, Shredder turned around to see Bradford, his once promising student now turned into a wolf-like creature, kneeling down before the steps leading to Shredder's 'throne' and by extension, kneeling down in front of the Shredder.

"Report, Bradford".

Nodding his head, Bradford spoke, "Yes Master. Tiger Claw has returned from his assignment with the report specifically for you, Master. He is waiting outside".  
"Good. Now, leave, Bradford, and tell Tiger Claw to come in".  
"At once, Master".

Rising to his full height, Bradford bowed, turned and walked on the catwalk, then through the doors.  
Then, Tiger Claw appeared, walked over to the same spot where Bradford had kneeled, and kneeled himself.  
"I return, Master Shredder".  
"I trust you did the mission unseen".  
"Yes, Master Shredder".  
"Then make your report, Tiger Claw".  
"It's confirmed. The artifact you asked for, it's the same one that the archaeological discovery team found in the Atlantic. A crystal in the shape of a key".  
"Are you certain of this Tiger Claw"?  
"Yes, Master Shredder. Your descriptions added up. Also, when one of the archaeologists touched it, it started glowing".

A long pause endured, and Tiger Claw awaited his master's response.

Meanwhile, the Shredder was in deep thought as he took a moment to absorb this information.  
But then he came to a final conclusion. The artifact he had seeked, had been found.

"Excellent work, Tiger Claw. You did well. Now, you may leave".

As Tiger Claw rose, bowed and turned, walking away, the Shredder continued to contemplate the information.

A few weeks ago, his Foot Clan discovered an ancient spaceship, buried deep within New York City.  
The most intriguing thing about it, was that it was not Kraang in origin, but as soon as he got his hands on it, he had it searched for any technologies which he could use against Hamato Yoshi and his disciples. But there was only information on the spaceship's computers.

The search had lead him to find, the Bifröst Key, an artifact that was said to have the capability of traveling through time and to other places.  
And it had been found, in the chest of a Viking longship that had been dug up from the Atlantic.

As Oroku Saki closed his eyes, deep in thought, he began thinking on the so many ways on how he could use this Key to get his revenge on Hamato Yoshi and his disciples.

But unknownst to the Shredder, Tiger Claw's report was overhead by the Turtles.

* * *

 **Yes, this is a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and How to Train Your Dragon crossover story that had been swarming around in my head for quite a while.**

 **This will be set, in between the Deadly Venom and the new Turtles in Time episode coming soon, whilst in Httyd time, I'm still trying to figure that out.**

 **Ohhhhhh, I'm so looking forward to this, and I hope you are to! I've got so much ideas for this crossover story, I'm trying not to go too overboard!**

 **So, don't forget to leave a review whenever you can, and see you next time.**

 **Update (11/8/15): Yeah, I still am trying to figure out which time in the Hyttd time, whenever to set it during around the time in between Dawn of the Dragon Racers and Race to the Edge, as so to make the Dragon riders more closer in age to the Turtles, so to better interact with them (somewhat), or set it around sometime before Httyd2. But don't worry, it'll be sometime before we get to the point where they'll get there, so I'll have plenty of time to figure out where to go.**

 **Update (6/11/15): Just cleaning up some dialogue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and How to Train Your Dragon do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners, namely Viacom and Dreamworks.**

* * *

 _Roof of the Secret Headquarters of the Foot Clan, New York City, United States of America, Planet Earth_.  
 _July 2015_.

"Guys! More people are coming in! Looks like Shredder called in a proper meeting".

"Alright, Donnie, get your new toy ready".  
"But's it's not fully tested"!  
"We don't have a choice, Donnie. Get it ready"!

It had been a while, standing around whilst Shredder had concluded his one-on-one meeting with Tiger Claw, and now more of his Foot Clan was coming in for another meeting.  
But now, Leo took note of who was entering.

At first, Tiger Claw and Rahzar came through first, then afterwards, a familiar face.  
 _Karai_...  
Remembering that she was Master Splinter's daughter, Hamato Miwa, Leo would have been lying if he said that he didn't have the urge to go in there and try to plead with her. But Leo's realistic side of his mind overrode his idealistic side, as he knew that no good would come out of it, and instead, he'd wait for the right time to try and convince her to reject Shredder's control.  
And it infuriated Leo, when Karai stepped up the steps, as Tiger Claw did, and stood to one side of the Shredder's throne.

The next to come through the doors, were Fishface, Bebop, Rocksteady and Stockman-Fly.  
All came down to the bottom of the steps leading to the Shredder's throne and then kneeled.

Then, Donnie took out his new prototype creation, a plunger linked to a electric typewriter via a series of cords, and put the plunger on one of the windows, making sure it was on firmly before flicking a switch on the electric typewriter.  
With the paper already in place, the new 'toy' was ready to go into action.

And soon, the typewriter began thundering away.

* * *

With everyone present, with Tiger Claw on his right, his daughter on his left, and everyone else kneeling before him in front of the steps leading up to his throne, the Shredder began.

"Now, I have called you in here, because now we have a new opportunity here to destroy Hamato Yoshi and his Turtles. The discovery of the alien spaceship, that was not Kraang in origin, has lead us to the discovery of an artifact known only as 'The Bifröst Key'. This artifact is described in ancient Norse writings to have the power to travel through any time and any place within the Nine Realms. And the fact that it can travel to any time, is the real thing that interests me. For we have an opportunity to use the Bifröst Key to go back in time and destroy Hamato Yoshi, and by extension, ensure that the Turtles never become a threat to me".  
Bradford then said, "A really audacious and brilliant plan, Master Shredder".  
Xever, Zeck and Steranko asserted their agreement, but Baxter Stockman, whispered to himself, making buzzing noises.

Shredder turned his attention onto the mutant fly scientist, "Is there something you want to say, Baxter Stockman"?  
"Zzzzzzznnooozzzz, Mazzzster Shredder. Buzzzzttttzzz, I do, zzzzzzzz, have to, zzzzzzzzzzz, azzzzzzzkkkk, where will we be getting thizzzzzzz Bifrözzzzzz Key, for zzzzzzz, in order for, zzzzzzzz, your planzzzzzz to workzzzzzz, you'll needzzzzz to getzzzzzz itzzzzzz".  
"In due time, Baxter Stockman. All will be revealed. In the meantime, you'll be coming along with us, for I'll be requiring your services in order to get the Bifröst Key to work. Is that understood"?  
"Yeeeeezzzzzz, Mazzzster Shredder".

"Now, Xever, Bradford, I want you to assemble our Foot-Bots and Mousers at the docks. That is where we'll be departing to assault the target and seize the Key. Understood"?  
"Yes, Master Shredder". "Understood, Master".  
"Good. Now, Tiger Claw, and Karai. You will be working with Zeck and Steranko in providing security at the docks, making sure that no one stumbles on our departure. Especially the Turtles. Our enemies cannot know. So if the Turtles arrive, you are to delay them until I give the signal for you to depart with us. Understood"?  
After confirmation from the four of them, the Shredder then stood up from his throne and stated, "Now, get to it. I have waited for so long for my revenge, and I do not intent on wasting a single second further".

* * *

After retracting the plunger from the roof, Donnie nodded at Leo, who then said, "Alright, now, let's get to the Party Wagon and head back to the lair. We've got what we needed".

Climbing down from the Shredder's rooftop, the Turtles leapt from rooftop to rooftop and reached the Party Wagon, which they drove back to the lair.

* * *

Within the Dojo of the Lair, the four turtles were kneeling in front of Master Splinter, their mutated rat master and 'father', who stroked his beard as he absorbed the information given to him.

"My sons. Our objective is very clear. We must stop Oroku Saki and the Foot Clan from using this, Bifröst Key, for his own goals".  
"Hai, Sensei!"  
"Now, get yourselves ready, my sons".

Rising to their feet, then bowing, they then left the dojo, where Leo assigned them a set of tasks.  
"Donnie, get the Shellraiser and the Party Wagon ready. I want to make sure that they're fully functioning and battle ready by the time we leave".  
"Raph, Mikey, you're breaking out the armory. Assemble weapons and gear. We're gonna be in for one shell of a fight tonight".

* * *

 **Well, this is so totally unusual for me, for I usually don't update this quickly on my other stories. But hey, can't argue with the fact that I got a chapter completed, and I suppose that's all that matters.**

 **Now, the Turtles are readying for a fight, set on stopping Shredder's plans.**

 **Anyways, don't forget to leave a review whenever you can and see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and How to Train Your Dragon do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners, namely Viacom and Dreamworks.**

* * *

 _The Lair, under New York, New York City, United States of America, Planet Earth_.  
 _July 2015_.

The lair was now a hive of activity.

Donatello, armed with his toolbox, was in the Garage, working on the Shellraiser, now on the hydraulic vehicle lift, enabling Donnie to go underneaf the vehicle to work on the areas under the vehicle.

Raphael and Michelangelo, was bringing out additional weaponry to be sorted and assembled, as well as making sure they worked and functioned properly.

Leonardo, meanwhile, was at first making his rounds, making sure everything was going smoothly, but after the 6th time doing so, Donnie lost his patience with Leo and angrily shouted him down, kicking him out of the garage and locking the doors.  
So, Leo instead, decided to practice katas in the dojo whilst he was at it, with Splinter overwatching.

The preparation went on, until two visitors came by.

"Hey guys! What's up"?  
"Yeah, what's going on? You guys look like you're gearing up for war".

Mikey and Raph looked up to see April O'Neil and Casey Jones having entered the lair via the turnstiles and watching the whole lair in a hive of activity.

Mikey beamed as he looked upon the red-haired kunoichi friend of the family, "Hey April!"

Raph grinned, "Casey! Glad you're here".  
"Really"?  
"Yeah, go get your getup, you'll get a chance to help us out".

A toothy grin appeared on Raph's vigilante friend as he fist-bumped the air and shouted "Yes! Awesome!"

Raph smirked and went, "Excellent! Now go gear up! It'll be great to have you backing us up Casey".

And while Casey rushed out through the turnstiles to head home and get his gear, shouting that he'd be back in a bit, Splinter appeared.  
"Ah, April. Glad to see you are here. Ready for training"?  
"Yep".  
"Excellent. You can join me and Leonardo for some katas in the dojo. And afterwards, if you continue to show impressive form, you may get a chance to go with my sons on their mission, April".  
"Really, Sensei"?

A nod of the head from Splinter, and then April went past Splinter to go into the dojo.

* * *

"Excellent form, April. You are really becoming an impressive kunoichi".  
"Thank you Sensei".  
"And, as part of an reward, how would you like to spar against Leonardo"?

Both April and Leo shouted in surprise.  
"What"?

"Yes. April's skill is becoming very good. So good, that I reckon she is becoming close to becoming a full kunoichi. In preparation for this, she will now commence regular sparring against you and your brothers in training, Leonardo. Understood"?  
"Hai, Sensei".  
"Very good. Now, take your positions".

Immediately, April and Leonardo circled one another, and April took out her Tessen, just as Leonardo drew out only one of his katanas.

"Hajime"!

Leonardo immediately attacked, and the whole scene became very fast-paced as both sides both attempted to lay a hit on one another as well as miss the other's attacks.  
Despite the level of experience that Leo had, April's sixth sense was a big factor in making sure that April could stay on her feet against Leo.

But then unexpectedly, April swiped across her tessen and striked Leo in the face knocking him across the dojo and into the wall.

"Yame"!

With the sparring session now over, April rushed over to Leo and said "You okay, Leo? I didn't hurt you too terribly, did I"?  
Some groaning and some grunting later and "I'll live. But that was impressive by the way. Great stuff. I'll say you've earned a place on our mission".  
"Really"?

Splinter then announced himself by coughing and saying, "Yes, April. You showed great impressive skill sparring against Leonardo. But be mindful, April. Do not let overconfidence get the better of you".  
"Understood, Sensei".

Splinter smiled, and April soon turned to Leo, still on the floor, eventually extending a hand for him to grasp. Leo took it, and April pulled him up.

"Hey, Leo! We're ready!"

Donnie, Raph and Mikey were now entering the dojo, as well as Casey Jones, who had just arrived in his vigilante gear, breathless.  
"Excellent. Now, as per the fact that April kicked my shell in the sparring session earlier, she'll be accompanying us on the mission".  
"And so will I".

A gasp from everyone, who turned sharply around to look at Splinter with a gobsmacked look to their faces. And rightly so. Splinter very rarely accompanied them on their missions, if not hardly at all. So Splinter going along on their mission, was most unusual.

Donnie then asked the obvious question, "Urmn, why Master Splinter? I mean, it's not that we're ungrateful or anything, but you hardly ever go on missions with us. So forgive us if we find it a bit unusual".

Splinter nodded his head and replied, "Of course, Donatello. And as for my reasons for accompanying you, my sons, well, I truly don't know. But I just have a feeling about this mission that makes me want to come along".  
Raph then burst in, "Oh what does it matter? I say let him. It'll be great to have Splinter along with us. So are we going already"?

Raph glanced at Leo, who then replied, "Alright. Casey, April, Master Splinter, you take the Party Wagon, whilst the rest of us take the Shellraiser. We'll all meet up at the docks. Understood"?

After acknowledgements, the next words from Leo's mouth were "Alright, ninjas. Let's move out".

* * *

 **Thew...**

 **You know, I actually almost didn't think I would get a chapter of either Turtles, Vikings, Foot, Kraang and Dragons, or Mikey's Worth (it's still ongoing, slowly though, so don't panic. I haven't given it up!) up in August.**

 **But no worries.  
Anyways, the latest episodes of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles have been absolutely excellent, especially Tale of the Yokai and Attack of the Mega Shredder.  
And, I'm really looking forward to the next set of Race to the Edge episodes.**

 **Speaking of which, I'm actually gonna set the Httyd time to be around in between Dawn of the Dragon Racers and Race to the Edge, I just decided.**

 **Anyways, don't forget to leave a review whenever you can, and see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and How to Train Your Dragon do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners, namely Viacom and Dreamworks.**

* * *

 _The New York Docks, New York City, United States of America, Planet Earth_.  
 _July 2015_.

Despite being closed for the night, one section of the docks was busting with activity.  
A nearby cargo ship was being loaded by tons of Footbots with various equipment, all following Stockman, Bradford and Xever's instructions on where to put it.

All over the docks, hidden amongst the multiple cargo containers, were Tiger Claw and Karai, overwatching Zeck and Steranko as well as a contingent of Foot Bots, who were patrolling the perimeter of the docks.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a rooftop that was some distance from the docks, a certain group of 4 Turtles were watching the docks through their telescopes.

Donnie, was analysing the whole situation laid out in front of him, and then said, "Well, I suppose it's a good thing we've got backup with us, because those are a lot of fighting power that they've got down there. We're going to be in for one shell of a fight. For we're not going to be able to sneak by them".  
Leonardo, nodded his head and said, "Then we're just gonna have to kick down the door hard. C'mon, let's head back to the Shellraiser. I've got a plan".

* * *

With the whole plan detailed, the Shellraiser and the Party Wagon headed out into different directions.

As part of the plan, the Party Wagon went first, relying on it's speed to crash right through the gates, that were the only way into the docks for motor vehicles.  
And while the Foot Bots nearby immediately took notice and leapt after the Party Wagon, soon, the Shellraiser followed on through the gaping hole in the wrecked gate made by the Party Wagon.

Stopping, the occupants of the both vehicles soon saw that Foot Bots were approaching them, so immediately, they leapt out of the vehicles and attacked.  
Despite the Foot Bots having the ability to adapt to the martial arts moves of their opponents, the Turtles, April, Casey and Splinter knew that the way to beat them was to, literally 'be unpredictable'.  
This they did, effortlessly destroying Footbot after Footbot until then, one of Shredder's minions made his presence known.

And it was obvious who it was. The fact that they couldn't see physically where it was, as well as the laser bolts being fired, as well as the rap speak, indicated that this opponent was Bebop, the mutant warthog-former high tech thief.  
But Splinter easily dealt with him, as he was able to manoeuvre his way past the energy bolts being shot at him, and in a way that made it look incredibly easily, manage to grab his right wrist, pull it hard, twist it hard (causing Bebop to yell in pain) and then trip him up, causing Bebop to fall down onto the floor, flat on his back.  
A groan came afterwards from the mutant warthog, but the fight was not over yet.  
For a mutant white rhinoceros came into the mix, hammer and sickle in hand.

And even with Rocksteady charging right at them, Splinter jumped at the mutant rhino and knocked him out pretty easily.  
And as Splinter effortlessly threw Rocksteady into the cargo containers, resulting in a really loud metallic clang.

As the Turtles, April and Casey all went "woah" at Splinter's effortless display, the moment was interrupted by the use of one particular modified pistol, which fired blue bolts of energy that upon contact, froze into icicles.

Looking up, the Turtles, Splinter, April and Casey could see, on top of the containers, Tiger Claw and Karai.

 _Karai_..., was the only thought going through Leo's mind, as he saw Master Splinter's daughter, under the control of Shredder, standing alongside Tiger Claw and looking down on him, his brothers, his sensei and his friends with a hate-filled gaze.  
Then Raph broke the silence, by twirling his Sais and saying, "Well, I thought this was gonna be too easy!"

Tiger Claw huffed and shouted out, "Do you know why you always fail? It is because of your incessant need for talk. Shut up and fight!"  
And soon, both Tiger Claw and Karai jumped into the fray and attacked, with Tiger Claw taking out his very large unique blade and Karai taking out her sword out of it's scabbard.  
In response, Splinter took out a sword from his walking stick and immediately clashed blades with Tiger Claw whilst Leonardo brought his swords to defend himself against Karai.

The clanging of blades as they clashed against one another was the most dominant sound being heard, as Leonardo attempted to reach out to Karai.  
"Karai, please, you are Master Splinter's daughter! Don't make me fight you"!

A snarl from Karai and she swung her sword hard, only to find herself being blocked by Leo, who only defended himself, and made no attempt to fight back against Karai.

A few more swings from Karai, and she was already getting frustrated.  
So, with venom, she shouted, "Come on, Leonardo! You think you can call yourself a ninja? You're not even fighting me! C'mon! Fight me"!

The response from Leo, was a simple, "No".

And this made Karai even more angrier, as evidenced when she put more effort into her attacks, wildly slashing and swinging her sword at Leo, who was still defending, making no effort to attack her in self defence.

Soon, she was getting even more incensed and she started yelling, "ARGH! Just fight back, you coward!"

And as their blades clashed, Leo then replied back, "No, Karai. I will not fight you. I will never fight you. You are Hamato Yoshi's daughter..."

A swift kick and Leo was flung into metal containers that were right behind him, resulting in a loud metallic clang. Having lost his swords, Leo tried to get up, but Karai used her foot to push onto his plastron, pinning him to the ground. Holding her sword to his neck and looking at Leo with absolute hatred, she shouted "Liar! You, your family, your sensei, you're all liars! All of you"!  
"Karai, please..."  
"SILENCE! I'm done listening to you"!

And she brought up her sword for a swing, preparing to take Leo's life. But then, the blade of her sword was wrapped around, and yanked out of her hands.  
In confusion, she looked behind her, seeing Mikey with his nunchaku with the extra-chain length having had grabbed her sword, preventing her from taking Leo's life.  
Karai growled in anger and soon transitioned into a state between her normal self and her mutated self (evidenced with having a human body as well as serpent hands and arms), before rushing to the orange-masked turtle, who upon seeing her, yelped and started running away.

Leo got up and went in pursuit, grabbing his fallen katana, then holstering them.  
And soon, he chucked shuriken at Karai, hoping to distract her.  
Bouncing off her armor, Karai turned around and snarled as she saw Leonardo standing before her.  
Thus, she then transitioned further, to become her full mutant form, a two-armed white and purple serpent.  
Hissing, she then spoke in a very distorted version of her normal voice, "Well, then, Leonardo has got the guts to fight me! Good. I'm gonna enjoy squeezing the life out of you"!

And unexpectedly, Leonardo just kept staring back at her, saying simply, "Go ahead, Karai. Take my life. I will not fight or harm you".

To say that Karai was confused was a massive underestimatement, evidenced by her response, "What"?

Leonardo starred back at her with empathy and said with gentleness, "I'll never hurt you or harm you. You are Master Splinter's daughter, Karai. Please, Shredder's controlling you. You've got to fight back against that control! Then we can help you! I'll have Donnie working on a special retro-mutagen that can help! And you'll be free..., please Karai. I know we've had our differences in the past, but I want to make things right. I can't promise it'll be a quick fix or things will be fixed in one day, but I'll never give up on you! That much, I can promise"!

Karai really looked torn, and soon, she looked like she was fighting an internal battle of her own, as she started transitioning from her mutated forms, clutching her head in agony and shouting, "no... No! NO!"

Eventually, she then settled to transition to her full mutated form, and unleashed an angry rant at Leo, "LIAR! YOU, YOUR FAMILY AND YOUR PATHETIC RAT MASTER ARE ALL LIARS! ALL OF YOU! I'LL MAKE YOUR MASTER SPLINTER WATCH AS YOU, YOUR BROTHERS, THE WANNABE KUNOICHI AND THAT JOCK ALL DIE BY MY HAND! NOW, STOP BEING SUCH A COWARD AND FIGHT ME"!

Leo, starred back defiantly, giving a simple response.  
"No".

And as he closed his eyes, he noticed that Karai was starting to get even more angrier and angrier, and said, "You want to die helplessly? Fine by me!"

But as she was about to pounce on Leo and finish him off, she was then suddenly kicked away by Raphael, who had jumped in to intervene to save his brother.

The red-masked turtle looked at his eldest brother, who opened his eyes, and said, "You okay, Leo? I know, you wanted to save Karai, but she was about to pounce on you, Leo. Anyways, I'm here because Shredder's forces are falling back to that freighter. C'mon"!

The two Turtles ran off to join up with the fight going on near the freighter, whilst Karai, getting up, snarled at the two Turtles and followed on.

* * *

 **Well, this certainly took a while.**

 **And man, what a season finale we had...  
I was so shocked. So shocked for words.  
But regardless, I am even more excited for Season 4.**

 **And to all those wondering whenever I'm gonna get around to the How to Train Your Dragon part, well, don't worry, it's coming, it's coming. These things do take time.**

 **Next chapter, I believe will be shorter than this one.**

 **So, anyways, don't forget to leave a review whenever you can and see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and How to Train Your Dragon do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners, namely Viacom and DreamWorks.**

* * *

 _The New York Docks, New York City, United States of America, Planet Earth_.  
 _July 2015_.

Splinter, April, Casey, Donatello and Michelangelo were fighting through the wave after wave of Footbots that seemed intent on holding the line.

Behind them, Leonardo and Raphael, weapons in hand, were rushing to join in with the fight, with Karai in her mutant snake form slithered towards them from behind.

Her presence got noticed by both Leo and Raph and they both threw shuriken at her as they ran, which only served to irritate her, due to the armor on some of her body.

Soon, she hissed and increased her speed, as she then circled the two turtles.  
Leo and Raph held their weapons at the ready, and when Karai attacked, they clashed blades against her snake hands.  
And as they pushed back, Leo and Raph kicked out with their legs, flinging Karai back a certain distance.

With that, Leo and Raph ran to rejoin the rest of the group, who were effortlessly beating through the Footbots.

But then, Rahzar and Fishface, who had been hiding amongst one of the many stacked containers when the battle began, leapt out, right towards Splinter, April, Casey, Donnie and Mikey.  
Landing in the midst of the Footbots, both the mutants attacked, forcing Splinter to work with April and Donnie against Fishface, while Casey and Mikey worked together against Rahzar.  
Eventually, Leo and Raph caught up with the rest of the group, and started battling Rahzar, helping Casey and Mikey.

However, despite beating back Rahzar and Fishface, the two Foot Clan mutants got relief, in the form of Karai, Tiger Claw (who had been knocked away by Splinter in their earlier fight), Bebop and Rocksteady.

With the combination of six powerful mutants and a huge number of Footbots against one mutant rat, four mutant turtles and two of their human allies, the Foot Clan were now overwhelming Splinter, Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, April and Casey.

But much to their shock, the attack stopped. All the Footbots surrounding them just stood rigid, and Tiger Claw soon was in communication with someone on the other end.  
There was no doubt who was on the other end, for the Turtles could overhear Tiger Claw.  
"Master Shredder, we have the Turtles and their friends surrounded. We can take them down now"!  
A angry voice responded, and it seemed like that the Shredder had other ideas in store.  
And he was apparently ordering a retreat to the freighter.  
A sigh and, "Understood, Master Shredder. Falling back to the Kuraiyama".

With the transmission ended, Tiger Claw then shouted, "All Foot Clan fall back to the Kuraiyama! Master Shredder's orders!"

And with no hesitation, Tiger Claw and the Footbots threw down smoke bombs, covering their escape.

Coughing and spluttering, the Turtles, Splinter, April and Casey soon found themselves an empty dock.  
Then came the blasting horn of the freighter, the Kuraiyama. They looked harder, and saw that the ropes tying it down to the docks were cast off, for the Kuraiyama was not only leaving dock, it was already moving!

"Darn! The freighter's leaving, let's get a move on!"  
Leo's exclamation soon spurred on his brothers, Splinter, April and Casey to catch up as he ran towards the freighter.  
However, there was a big gap between the dock and the freighter by the time they had reached the edge to jump, in an attempt to get on the freighter.

Leo jumped, hoping against all odds that he'd somehow manage to hold onto the hull and climb up it.  
But inevitably, he fell short, right into the water.  
Rising to the surface, and realising that it was a bit of a fruitless attempt, as the freighter was now out of reach, Leo swam to the docks, where Casey and Raph helped him up.

"You do realise it was a bit far to reach that freighter, right"?  
Looking at Donnie with a look that clearly said, ' _not right now_ ', Leo then said, "Alright everyone, back to the Shellraiser. It's time for a change of plans".

* * *

 **Yep, we're still not quite there yet (I know, I know, I can't wait myself!), but we're getting closer.  
Yeah, I'm sorry for the seemingly shortness of this chapter, but I did say that this chapter was probably gonna be shorter than the last.**

 **Season 4 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is looking pretty awesome. Loving the opening titles.  
Also my favourite part by far is when Leo gets his space suit in episode 1.  
Also, the episode with Mona Lisa was pretty excellent :D**

 **So anyways, don't forget to leave a review whenever you can and see you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and How to Train Your Dragon do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners, namely Viacom and DreamWorks.**

* * *

 _On the way back to the Lair, New York City, United States of America, Planet Earth_.  
 _July 2015_.

"Alright, so what's the plan, Leo"?

Back in the Shellraiser, Leo, who was driving, kept his focus on the road, as he answered Raph's question.

"First, we gear up with the Turtle Flyers. Second, the Shredder's heading out to sea, so we're gonna break out the Turtle Sub for a ride. Then, we're gonna go and intercept the freighter on two fronts, hopefully before it reaches it's destination".

Then, Mikey, at his navigation station, voiced out, "I call dibs on Turtle Flyers!"  
Raph however, shouted back, "No way! I'm flying"!

And as the bickering looked to continue, Splinter stepped in, whacking his walking stick on their heads.

Continuing on, as if nothing had happened, Leo went, "Master Splinter, Casey, April, Raph, Donnie, you take the Turtle Sub', ignoring the groans from Casey, April and Raph, 'me and Mikey will be taking the Turtle Flyers".

At the sound of that, Mikey fist-bumped the air and shouted, "Aw yeah! You know what that means right?"  
Leo, however, put his foot down, "No, Mikey, you are not wearing the Turflytle costume! And that's not negotiable".  
"Awwwww! No fair"!

As Raph breathed a silent sigh of relief, a small chuckle came from Master Splinter, who said simply, "Teenagers..."

* * *

Back in the lair, the Turtles were stocking up on smoke bombs and shuriken, as well as dressing up in the gear and weapons that they wore on their vision quest at April's Farm before they went back to New York to free it from the Kraang.

Once dressed, Raph and Donnie made their way to the Turtle Sub with Splinter, Casey and April, while Mikey and Leo, with Turtle Flyers mounted on their shells, made for the rooftops.

* * *

 _Hours later_...

Things were not well in the Turtle Sub, as Raph complained, "Man, pedalling all so we can charge up the engines is one thing, but to do it multiple times, is driving me crazy"!

This was the third round of pedalling so that they could charge up the motors (for the motors could not last the entire distance) and Raph wasn't alone in his sentiment. April and Casey were getting pretty sore muscles, doing the pedalling consistently.  
Splinter however injected, "Raphael, remember that a ninja must be able to endure every challenge, and that includes physical challenges".

But while Raph and Splinter talked, Casey interjected, "Hey, Donnie! How much further till we get there"?  
"In the "head" of the Turtle Sub, Donnie checked his monitors, and after checking the location of their target, as well as Mikey and Leo, who were flying on the Turtle Flyers above the surface, he then said to the occupants in the back, "We're about 7 minutes away from the freighter".

A sigh of relief and, April tiredly said, "Is it time to put on the engines? I think we're gonna be so tired the Foot will just have to wait for us to drop dead tired"!  
Another check of the monitors and Donnie flicked a switch.

Then came the sound of the motors whirring away, which resulted in a sigh of relief from Raph, April and Casey, as they stopped and slumped in exhaustion.

All they could do now, was wait until they reached the freighter.

Meanwhile, above the surface of the North Atlantic Ocean, both Leo and Mikey were heading straight for the freighter, with Leonardo holding binoculars in one hand, looking at the freighter and what defences it could have.

Analysing the freighter's defences, he put the binoculars away, then got onto his T-Phone to call Donnie.

" _Donnie here. About 5 minutes away from the target_ ".  
"Okay then. Here's the plan, you get yourselves close to the stern of the freighter, then exit and then climb up the hull. Me and Mikey will be a distraction for the heavy artillery".  
" _Heavy artillery? Does that mean_..."  
"Yes, they've got themselves some emplacements on the bow, probably repurposed Kraang tech. Anyways, me and Mikey will distract them while you and the rest sneak up the stern and see if you can disable the vessel".  
" _Understood, Leo. Good luck_ ".

With Donnie hanging up, Leo put away his T-Phone and then shouted to Mikey, "Mikey! Follow my lead. We're gonna distract the Foot so the rest of the guys can get onboard".  
"On it!".  
"Good, now let's go".

* * *

On board the Kuraiyama, the Shredder was overhearing the results of the success by the team that had been sent to retrieve the Bifröst Key from the scientific research station, that had dug up the Viking longship, and was holding it there until a ship would have arrived to take it to a dedicated scientific facility.  
The team, lead by Bradford, had successfully assaulted the scientific research station, easily disposing the scientists on board, and then taking the container holding what seemed to be, the Bifröst Key.

Now, in the cargo hold, with Tiger Claw, Karai, Bradford, Xever, Zeck and Steranko, as well as a contingent of Foot-Bots and M.O.U.S.E.R.S., the Shredder overlooked as Baxter Stockman was examining the see-through container, which the object in the middle was glowing all sorts of colours, never settling on one colour.  
"Well, Baxter Stockman? Is it safe"?

The mutated scientist buzzed while examining the Key, and he didn't respond.  
Soon, the Shredder lost patience and shouted, "STOCKMAN! I will not repeat myself again!"

"Zzzzzorrry Mazzzster. It zzzzzhould zzzzzzzz be zzzzzzafe. Zzzzzzzzzzhall zzzzzzhe container be zzzzzzz unlocked, mazzzster"?

"Proceed, Stockman".

The mutated scientist-turned-fly nodded and began his work, but was interrupted when the repurposed Kraang laser cannons on the bow of the ship started opening fire.  
The other occupants (save for the Foot-Bots) snapped their heads at the noise.

Xever then said out what was obvious, "The Turtles! They're here!"  
Then Bradford eagerly replied to that statement, "What I wouldn't give, to get my hands on those Turtles..."

"In due time, Bradford. But we must not delay. Zeck, Steranko, you are to lead a small force of Foot-Bots, stop the Turtles from reaching the cargo hold".

"Da, Master Shredder. We will do as you command. Come, comrades, let's go".

As the mutant rhino and the mutant warthog (who was spurting off his way of speaking that was just as ridiculous as his way of walking, if it could even be called that) lead a small force of Foot-Bots upstairs, Tiger Claw walked over to his master's side and asked, "Master Shredder, pardon my outspokenness, but you surely cannot expect those two idiots to stop the Turtles".

In reply to his second in command, Shredder replied, "I don't. And that is why I want you to take Bradford and Xever with you one floor above, and when they enter the ship, prevent them from reaching this cargo hold".

"Understood, Master Shredder. Your instructions will be followed".

"In the meantime, Baxter Stockman, you will work on getting the Key out of the container, and seeing if it works".  
"But..."

A unsheathing of the blades from Shredder's right gauntlet and, "Something you would like to add, Stockman"?

"Zzzzzzno, Mazzzzster".

"Now, get to work".

* * *

In the sky above the Kuraiyama, the repurposed Kraang weaponry at the bow was firing away like no tomorrow at Leo and Mikey who were flying all over the place like flies.

But in the meantime, at the stern, Raph, Donnie and Master Splinter were using Tegaki claws to climb on the hull, while Casey and April were climbing a rope fired at the railing, from one of the grappling guns lent by one of the Turtles.

As they climbed up, Master Splinter's thoughts were only on one thing.

 _This will end, Oroku Saki. This clash will be our last_...

* * *

 **Well, the Turtles are now assaulting the freighter, and all that's left is for the inevitable battle, then comes the time-traveling bit...**

 **But, man, it's actually really difficult to write dialogue for the mutated Baxter Stockman. It's all about trying to put the right amount of the buzz noises in the words he'd make in a sentence and trying not to overdo them.**

 **Anyways, Season 4 of TMNT's actually pretty awesome! Loved Armaggon, by the way.  
So, don't forget to leave a review whenever you can and see you next time!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and How to Train Your Dragon do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners, namely Viacom and DreamWorks.**

* * *

 _The Kuraiyama, the North Atlantic, Planet Earth_.  
 _July 2015_.

Vaulting over the barrier, the only thing that would stand between solid ground and the North Atlantic seas, Raphael, Donatello and Master Splinter, soon went to the grappling hook where April and Casey were climbing up, and helped them onboard.

Splinter immediately took the lead, "My sons, we must go and see if we can find a way to disable the vessel or the guns, so that Leonardo and Michelangelo can land. Raphael, take point, Donatello, you accompany me, April and Casey. I have every reason to expect an attack, so be careful, for this is their home ground and they will use everything they have to stop us".  
A series of affirmative replies came from Raphael and Donatello, and the group set out, reaching a door that would lead them right into the superstructure of the Kuraiyama.

* * *

A pair of Foot-Bots and M.O.U.S.E.R.S. already patrolling the inside of the superstructure were following a set patrol route, when they noticed a lever on the door moving.  
The M.O.U.S.E.R.S. screeched and readied to jump out, while the Foot-Bots took out katanas or their four weaponised arms.

The door opened and something was thrown right in, right at one of the Foot-Bots. Exploding, the corridor was soon filled with smoke, which soon, clouded the entire corridor as one figure went right in and started picking the Foot-Bots and M.O.U.S.E.R.S. off one by one.  
Then he was joined by other figures, who started picking off Foot-Bots, some a bit clumsily but not too much.

Once the smoke was cleared, Splinter overlooked all the destroyed Foot-Bots and M.O.U.S.E.R.S. as well as Raph, Donnie, April and Casey.  
Splinter remarked to April and Casey, "Not too shabby, if I must say so myself".  
Despite them beaming at his phase, Splinter noticed that they still had a mission to do.  
"Leonardo and Michelangelo need to land on the ship. Now. Donatello, where do we switch off the guns?"

The purple-masked turtle took a look around, and poking his tongue out, deep in thought, soon came to the conclusion.  
"To the control room of the ship. A good place to start if any. And anyways, it'd be great to stop the ship".

Then came the sounds of more Foot-Bots and more M.O.U.S.E.R.S. incoming, to which Raph prepared his arm-mounted flamethrowers, in addition to his two-bladed tekkō-kagi, Donnie pulled down his stone mask and unsheathed his stone-hammer/ono axe staff, April readied her Tessen, Casey held his hockey-stick at the ready, while Master Splinter unsheathed a blade from his walking stick.

Then, as they moved to find the control room, they came across the Foot-Bots and the M.O.U.S.E.R.S.  
And between the five of them, they stood no chance.

Raph, however, had his tekkō-kagi broken in the fight, and thus, unsheathed his twin Sai, while asking, "Donnie, do you know where we're going or even where this control room is"?  
"Yeah, go up several floors. It'd make sense for it to be on a higher level".

After that statement finished, more sounds of Foot-Bots and M.O.U.S.E.R.S. came and the group went straight towards them.  
One thing was for sure. There were plenty of Foot-Bots and M.O.U.S.E.R.S. to smash up.

* * *

On the outside, Leo and Mikey, on the Turtle-Flyers, were evading the shots of the repurposed Kraang laser cannons, and it was starting to get a bit tedious, just flying around in circles.  
So, Leo got on the T-Phone and called Donnie.

" _Donnie here_ ".  
"Donnie, urmn, Leo here. Listen..., when can we land? At this point, it's only a matter of time before one of those shots being fired at us gets lucky and takes us down for a swim"!  
" _Alright, alright, alright! Urmn, well, we're inside the superstructure of the vessel, heading for the control room. That's where they'll be controlling the guns and the vessel itself. We'll get there and disable_..., _ah, hold on a bit, Leo, got company_...", then came the sounds of Foot-Bots and M.O.U.S.E.R.S. on the other side, seemingly charging at Donnie's group, before the sound of ? came afterwards.

When the silence fell, Leo asked, "Well, I presume you've got everything under control, right Donnie"?  
" _Yep. Don't you worry. We'll shut down the guns and get you onboard_ ".  
"Okay then, Don. Keep us posted".  
" _Will do_ ". Then Donnie cut his end of the transmission.

* * *

 _Several floors later_...

"Donnie! Are we there yet"?  
"Yes. This is the floor we want. The control room's here".

Then going through the corridors, the group managed to converge on the only door on this floor.  
Readying themselves on both sides near the door, Donnie (who was closest), knocked on the door.

When silence greeted that knock, Donnie kept on knocking.  
And soon enough, the handle started moving.  
Raph, Master Splinter, April and Casey tensed as the handle continued until it stopped, then the door was pulled from the inside.

Out came a Foot-Bot, and immediately, Master Splinter stabbed it right in the head with the hidden blade concealed in his walking stick.  
Taking advantage of the opportunity, he got himself two smoke bombs and threw them in.

With the purple smoke filling the entire room, the two Turtles, Splinter, April and Casey rushed in and started taking down the Foot-Bots, who got up from the consoles in the room and rushed to attack them.  
Soon enough, when the smoke cleared, all that was left, was the smashed remains of the Foot-Bots, with Donnie, Raph, Splinter, April and Casey standing over them.  
Wasting no time, Donnie immediately went to work, and started looking on one of the consoles.  
"Right. Now, time to get this ship stopped, and to stop the guns so Leo and Mikey can land. Raph, get on the phone with Leo. Tell him that we're gonna bring the ship and the guns to a halt. And when they do, tell them to land".  
"I'm on it".

But while, Donnie sat down in a chair and started working on the console in front of him, and Raph got his T-Phone out, Master Splinter however, spoke up, "My sons, I sense that reinforcements are on the way here. Me, April and Casey will go and face them and hold them long enough for you to continue your work..."

Elsewhere in the room, one Foot-Bot, got up, silently, and acquired a target. One of the Turtles, sitting on a chair, working on one of the consoles in the room.  
Slowly unsheathing it's katana, the Foot-Bot leapt out, with every intention of landing a fatal blow to the Turtle.

All the others were looking completely the wrong way, so it would have looked like that the Turtle stood no chance of surviving at all.  
But however, a certain elderly mutant rat, without even turning around or looking at it, swiped his blade at the Foot-Bot whilst it was in mid-air.  
And thus, came one more destroyed Foot-Bot.

Splinter immediately took charge, "Raphael, stay here with your brother, while me, April and Casey head off".  
Raph had looked like he was about to protest, but Splinter continued on, "Now, prepare yourselves, my sons for the challenges that lie ahead of you, and good luck".

With Splinter, April and Casey moving off, Raph turned to Donnie who was still pushing his fingers on the keyboard ahead of him, and asked, "How's it going, Donnie? You there yet"?  
"Still, working on it..."

Then suddenly, a sound came from the console, and Donnie, for some reason, shouted "aha!", then quickly pressed more buttons, until, "That's it! The guns are offline!"  
Both turtles smiled at each other, and Donnie still continued pressing more buttons, saying with determination, "now to make this ship dead in the water"!

A sound of disgust came from Raph and "Geez, your lines are just as bad as Leo's!"

* * *

Still avoiding the gunfire, both Leo and Mikey perked up when the repurposed Kraang guns suddenly shut down and stopped firing.

Leo patched in to Donnie with the T-Phone and said jubilantly, "Alright, Donnie! I knew you could do it!"  
" _Oh, it was nothing. Anyway, I'm gonna get to work stopping this ship. You better get ready, Leo_ ".  
"Understood".

Hanging up, Leo then shouted to Mikey, "Alright, Donnie's about to stop the ship. Get yourself ready for a fight once we land"!  
"Right! But how will we know when the ship stops"?

Then, suddenly, all the lights on the ship suddenly switched off before switching themselves on again. Only difference was, was that the ship now seemed to start drifting amongst the ocean currents.

"Right. That's our que, Mikey. Follow my lead"!  
"Got it!"

Swooping down, the two Turtles aimed for a long stretch to land on, and saw Foot-Bots on there.  
Crashing into them, Leo used one Foot-Bot to slide across the soaked deck, before throwing off the Turtle-Flyer on his back, and unsheathing a katana to slice through three more Foot-Bots in his way, whilst Mikey followed him, threw off his Turtle-Flyer and unsheathing his two kama scythes, before planting his feet on the deck.  
Then moving off, Mikey came across two Foot-Bots and swiped his kama at their necks, decapitating them, before moving to follow Leo, who was working his way up towards the superstructure of the ship.

* * *

Meanwhile, the mutated warthog and rhinoceros pair of Anton Zeck and Ivan Steranko were leading a contingent of Foot-Bots and M.O.U.S.E.R.S. with them up several floors, in a hope to find the Turtles and stop them from reaching the cargo-hold.  
But on one floor, they were soon ambushed by the likes of Splinter, April and Casey, who were smashing their way through the Foot-Bots and M.O.U.S.E.R.S. with ease, but the two mutants were a bit more problematic and not easily taken down.  
But the group got some welcome reinforcements in the form of Donnie and Raph, who along with Master Splinter, managed to throw them aside, long enough for the group to start heading down.

As the rejoined group moved out, Donnie then said to the rest of the group, "Alright, since you probably know that we shut down the ship's power, Leo and Mikey are now onboard and heading their way towards us. They'll catch with us when they can".  
Splinter however, spoke up, "Excellent work my son. But do you know where the Shredder is, onboard this vessel"?  
"Yep, I tracked him down to the cargo hold, right downstairs".  
"Very well, Donatello. Lead on".

* * *

"So, Donnie, how would a key travel through time?"  
Raising an eyebrow at Raph's question, Donnie replied, "Urmn, are you sure you wanna ask that question? You might not understand what I might say".  
Raph shrugged and said, "Ah, well, at least give it a shot. This silence is killing me".

Taking a deep breath, Donnie stated, "Well, given that time-travel into the future is actually proven by physics and that many scientists believe backwards time travel is an impossibility, some theorists on time-travel actually think that time-travel, either forward or backwards, is just another variation of dimensional travel. So I'd reckon that this Bifröst Key is capable to traveling back or forwards in time. Whoever created it must have had a big headstart on us in terms of physics and relativity. Probably centuries ahead".  
Silence and, Raph replied with only a "huh..."

Rapidly advancing footsteps and the group tensed up, ready for an attack, only to sigh in relief as a soaked Leo and Mikey came across the corner of the corridor.  
Raph said, "Guys! Where have you been"?  
In response to Raph's question, Leo replied, "Oh, fighting through Foot-Bots and trying to not get thrown overboard in the process. Anyways, shall we"?

The group, now a whole, moved downstairs, continuing down until they saw a lone corridor with a sealed door.  
Donnie excitedly said, "This must be where Shredder's at".

Raph however interjected, "Better be, or we're gonna have to start searching the entire ship for him".  
Casey nudged his friend and said, "Hey, don't worry, Raph. I get the feeling we're gonna get some action soon enough".  
Leo confidently tried to raise Raph's spirits, "Exactly, Raph. Hopefully, all it'll just be, is this door and it'll be time to finish this fight".

"Is that so, cub"?

Everyone tensed, holding their weapons at the ready. Leo's eyes narrowed. "Tiger Claw".

And out of the shadows, came the mutant Tiger, along with Rahzar and Fishface.

Leo shouted only one thing, "Attack!"  
And soon enough, all hell broke loose as Rahzar took on Casey and Mikey, Fishface unsheathed his balisword for his fight against Raph, Donnie and April, and Tiger Claw faced down the likes of Leo and Master Splinter.  
The hockey-stick welding vigilante threw exploding pucks right at Rahzar, disorientating him as the pucks exploded around him, while Mikey took his kusari-gama/nunchaku conversion and welded it along with one of his kama.  
Raph combined using his flamethrower arms with his Sais, Donnie used his bō staff to full effect as did April with her Tessen.  
Leonardo took out only one katana, throwing his other to Master Splinter (who welded it along with his walking stick blade), and thus, the two of them started working together in taking on Tiger Claw.

It was absolutely chaotic in the corridor, as both sides fought in the enclosed space, but one brief moment interrupted the whole fight.  
"Do not worry, comrades! For the Rocksteady will crush Turtles like the blueberries"!  
This proclaimation came from Rocksteady, who roared and charged right down the hallway, straight for the corridor, only for the Turtles, their allies, Rahzar and Fishface to get out of the way.  
Tiger Claw on the other hand, however, was the only thing standing between a charging Rocksteady and the door.

* * *

Stockman had gotten the Bifröst Key out of the container and had been working on seeing where he could use it to travel through time, per his master's instructions, but the noise of battle not too far away was not exactly helping.  
"Zzzzssoooooo much zzzzznnnoizzzzeee, can't zzzzzzzz work zzzzzzzz".  
"Baxter Stockman! You will find me a way to use the Key to go back in time, NOW!"

And with that, there was a really loud crash, and the sound of an angry Tiger Claw shouting, "You imbecile! Now the Turtles have a straight path to Master Shredder!"

The sound of rapid footsteps and Hamato Yoshi arrived, along with his turtles and their two human allies.

"Hamato Yoshi! We meet again, at last!"  
Eyes narrowed, Yoshi replied, "This will be the last time, Oroku Saki. No more will you continue your path of vengeance! It is time to end this fight, once and for all"!

The Shredder narrowed his eyes in return, and shouted, "ATTACK!"

And soon enough, the entire cargo hold became absolute chaos, even as Tiger Claw, Bradford, Xever, Zeck and Steranko joined the fight, and Stockman was doing his utmost to stay out of it.  
Clutching the key to his chest, Stockman attempted to slip out of the confusion, only for him to be cornered by Mikey.  
"Halt, Storkman!"  
"IT'S BAXTER STOCKMAN"!  
"Whatever, now give me that key thingy!"  
"Zzzzznoo!"  
Eventually, Mikey got both his hands on the key and started struggling to pull it out of Stockman's grasp.  
This tug of war continued, until Mikey saw, in the corner of his eye, a Foot-Bot leaping right at them, katana in hand. Trying to move out of the way, but at the same time, trying to keep a grip on the Key, the Foot-Bot's blade however striked right in the Key itself.

"NO!"

Both Stockman and Mikey dropped it, and started backing away, as the Key's glowing started to become more erratic.  
And all of a sudden, the erratic glowing caused the whole fight within the cargo hold to pause.

Soon, a enormous pulse of energy burst out from the Key, causing everyone to cover their eyes as a result.

* * *

Outside, the drifting Kuraiyama was looking pretty normal, but a pulse of energy came through the walls amidships and engulfed the ship multiple times until a portal formed amidships, splitting the Kuraiyama into two, pulling in both halves before the portal collapsed on itself.

And the whole thing was over in just a minute, leaving only the sudden emptiness of what was the displacement of a ship, to be filled by water waves crashing into one another.

The only sound that persisted, was the winds and the splashes of waves of the North Atlantic.

* * *

 **And now the Turtles, Splinter, April and Casey, as well as the Foot Clan are definitely traveling through time!**

 **Sorry if this seems a bit rushed, but I definitely needed to get a move on, otherwise we'd get constant chapters of constant battling on the ship, which I know you'd find a bit of a bore, and constantly begging for me to actually get to the time-traveling part.**

 **And now, we're getting to the part which I've been looking forward to this entire time.**  
 **In which the Turtles, their allies and the Foot Clan end up in the Viking times, making allies as they navigate their way through, attempting to get home as well as solving a bit of a mystery on the way.**

 **So, what are you looking forward to for the next chapters? (By the way, the time is set between Dawn of the Dragon Racers and Race to the Edge, if anyone's curious)**  
 **I'm looking forward to having bonding moments between the Vikings and the Turtles, Splinter, April and Casey, and many more things I'd like to say but can't...**

 **Anyways, don't forget to leave a review whenever you can and see you next time!**  
 **And on this December, Merry Christmas to every one of you!**

 **Update (8/12/15): Well, I put in a bit more lines of dialogue (in addition to changing some around), including something which I completely forgot about earlier, on how the Bifröst Key works, or at least, Donnie's theory on how it works.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and How to Train Your Dragon do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners, namely Viacom and Dreamworks.**

* * *

 _Frigg's Cape, the Barbaric Archipelago, Planet Earth_.  
 _Sometime during the Viking Age_.

Standing on the cliff edge of Frigg's Cape, located just a ten days boat trip away from the very borders of the Archipelago that would go right to the very North of Midgard, 18 year old Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III looked out over the horizon, with Toothless, the one of a kind Night Fury who was not just his dragon, but his best friend in the whole of Midgard, alongside him.

"So, what'd ya say, bud? One last look around? And we're back to Berk"?

His best friend, warbled what sounded like an affirmative, and soon Hiccup mounted onto the saddle, locking his prothestic left leg onto the unique pedal-rest that controlled Toothless' artificial left tail-fin.

Hiccup and Toothless were still venturing around the Archipelago, searching for new dragons.  
But so far, these ventures were becoming fruitless, much to Hiccup's frustration.

Ever since the war with Dagur the Deranged and his Berserkers ended three years ago, he had thought that he and his friends at the Dragon Training Academy would continue on to search for new dragons, learning new things about them, just the six of them, with their dragons, doing new adventures.  
But it seemed that as they grew older, his friends' had different views on what they wanted to do with their lives.  
Apart from the Twins, who pretty much had dedicated themselves to the services of the god of mischief, Loki, Snotlout and Fishlegs pretty much found themselves new places for them on Berk.  
But at least Astrid was amongst the only one of their group who had stayed with him at the Dragon Training Academy, even though he got the sense that she was a bit uneasy recently and wanted to tell him something.

After more fruitless searching the horizon with his eyes and his telescope, Hiccup sighed heavily and said to his friend, "Well, I think we've seen enough here, bud. Another day, another wild yak chase".  
Toothless gave off a sad warble, and tried to cheer up his rider and friend by giving him his 'Toothless smile' that would lift Hiccup's spirits on a bad day.

Even though his sadness did not evaporate completely, Hiccup couldn't blow up at his friend for trying to cheer him up, and instead, gave him a sad smile, reached with his right gloved hand (the gloves being one of Hiccup's inventions, to prevent frostbite at high altitudes) to give Toothless a slight scratch on the head and said, "Thanks, bud".

But then, all of a sudden, Hiccup soon noticed that his shadows were disappearing and that it was becoming more brighter.  
Even more strange, was that he was getting much more hotter as a result.

Looking around, Hiccup soon saw the edge of a enormous bright light of various colours, and had to turn away. It was as if Hiccup obtained a front row seat to the Bifröst, the burning rainbow bridge that was Asgard's link to the Nine realms connected to Yggdrasil, the world tree.  
 _By the gods, this is incredible_!  
But soon, his sense of awe at the bright colours, was as brief as it came, for it lasted only 1 full minute before it stopped.  
Then came a very unfamiliar sound.

Leaning to the left, Toothless turned left and both him and Toothless were soon treated to a sight unlike anything they ever saw.  
A huge chunk of rectangular metal was falling downwards onto one of the uninhabited islands near Frigg's Cape.  
And it did, making the loudest crashing noise Hiccup ever heard and causing a big mushroom cloud of dirt, dust and debris to be thrown up into the air.

Hiccup beckoned Toothless, whose flight was erratic from the noise of the crash of, whatever that was, to move in closer.

Toothless, gave his rider a questioning look, and Hiccup said, "Oh, c'mon, you big baby, just one flyby and that'll be it".  
In response, Toothless shook his head around, giving Hiccup a good wack with his ears.  
The rider in question, responded with a "Oww!".

Moving in closer, the two however, got themselves caked with dirt and dust from the mushroom cloud.  
Being caked in dirt and dust however, brought back memories to Hiccup, of the Battle of Dragon Island, where he, Toothless and his friends and their newly acquired dragons, battled the Red Death.  
Shaking those memories away for the moment, Hiccup started coughing, as did Toothless, and they really had to strain their eyes to see anything through the mushroom cloud.

And soon, a mysterious sound came right behind them. Turning around, Hiccup could see that Toothless' false tail-fin was caked with dirt and dust as well.  
Eyes widening, Hiccup leaned right and stated, "Alright, bud, *cough* back to *cough* Berk we go. We're gonna need *cough* some reinforcements..."  
Toothless attempted to reply an affirmative, but started coughing as well.  
Hiccup now knew that he had to get out of the mushroom cloud, for apart from the coughing (which was bad), the fact that the tail-fin was caked in dirt and dust could be very lethal, and jam the tail-fin itself if he did not get out of the cloud.

The pair, left the rectangular wreck and the mushroom cloud behind, not noticing that to their right, another rectangular wreck, much bigger than the one Hiccup saw and with another rectangle on top of it, crashed somewhat further North-West from Frigg's Cape.  
And that those wrecks, had occupants within it.

* * *

"urh..."  
The long moan came from a slowly awakening Leonardo. Slowly opening his eyes, he started looking around for his brothers, Master Splinter, April and Casey.

Seeing the slowly awakening Mikey first, then Donnie and Raph, Master Splinter, April and Casey, Leonardo stretched out his arms and legs, to try and shake off the sleepiness in his muscles, as he got off the cold metal floor of the ship's cargo hold.  
Looking around, he could see that it was an absolute mess, with wrecked Foot-Bots, Mousers and equipment all over, in addition to the fact that there was a big opening, as if some giant cut the ship into two pieces.  
Out of that giant opening, was what seemed to be a forested island, but the forest now seemed to be completely torn apart, with dislodged trees and metal wreckage all over the place.

Getting up, he looked back and shouted, "Is everyone okay"?

Some groans later, and Mikey put his hand, "I'm okay!"  
Donnie, Raph, Splinter, April and Casey responded in kind, and Leo breathed a sigh of relief, as he then turned to look at the island that they were stranded on.

When the rest joined up with Leo, the blue-masked turtle gave his orders, "Alright. Everyone, let's move, further in the island. Then we find someplace to set up camp and figure out our next move".  
"Oh, I know exactly what our next move should be!..."  
"Going in, fists blazing, again, Raph? Last time that happened, you got yourself caught and brainwashed with Shredder's mind worms".

The red masked turtle sighed and muttered under his breath, "Yeah, yeah, I know, I just like saying it".  
Smiling, Leo then looked at the team, and said, "Let's go".

* * *

 _Hours later, on Berk_...

"Guys! Guys!"

That sound came from above, and soon, Fishlegs Ingerman, Snotlout Jorgenson and the Thorston twins, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, looked up to see Hiccup and Toothless, gliding above, as Hiccup started shouting to get their attention.

Fishlegs was the first to speak out, "What? What is it, Hiccup"?  
Snotlout then took over, "This better not be another wild dragon sighting! Yeah, last time we went on that, it was 7 hours for a false alarm and no new dragons!"

But Hiccup said excitedly, "Oh, it's not a new dragon sighting this time, Snotlout! It's way more exciting than that! Come to the docks! And someone get Astrid, too! She'll wanna hear this"!

Soon, the teens exchanged looks. Something had gotten Hiccup excited that wasn't a new dragon sighting?  
That was a first...

But before anyone could say a word, Hiccup and Toothless shot off to the docks, and Snotlout sighed, before saying, "Well, I better go get Astrid then..., Man, I'm gonna regret this!"

Astrid was currently in the Dragon Training Academy arena, formerly the Kill Ring, training.  
So when Snotlout (now accompanied by Hookfang, his Monstrous Nightmare) entered the arena, he wasn't surprised to see her practicing with her axe at wooden targets of Berserkers, with Stormfly, her Deadly Nadder, sitting down, eating a trough of cooked chicken and fish nearby.

After a yell and thunk of the axe going straight through the belly of the target, Snotlout reckoned it was a good time to interrupt.  
"Hey, Astrid!"

Astrid jumped in surprise, after having thrown the axe, and just having been focused on improving her form, she now had Snotlout suddenly making her jump out of the blue!  
Turning around, and giving him a glare that could kill, she could see Snotlout slightly back off.  
"Urrmn, nice training session, babe"?

A sound of disgust and she responded,  
"What do you want, Snotlout"?, while going over to her axe and pulling it out, inspecting it.

"Well, I just came to let you know that Hiccup's at the docks..."  
Turning around sharply, Astrid then started to rush out of the arena, but was stopped by the next thing Snotlout said, "And he says he's found something"!

A sigh, and "It better not be another wild yak chase, searching for supposed new dragons!"  
"And that's it! Hiccup says it's not a new dragon this time! I dunno what he's on about but he's really vibrantly excited"!  
Another sigh and, "Snotlout, he's been like this every time he goes on his trips. He finds something and then it turns out to be a false alarm. Nothing new there".  
And before Snotlout could say anything, Astrid let out another sigh and said, "Ah, who am I kidding? Let's go humor him. Then I'll tell him what I've been trying to tell him this whole week! C'mon, Stormfly"!

The Deadly Nadder, having been watching the conversation intently, got up on her feet and strolled over to Astrid, who was now outside the arena.  
Mounting on Stormfly's saddle, and watching Snotlout mount Hookfang's saddle, Astrid then said, "Let's go, girl".  
And both the two teens and their dragons flew from their spots to fly towards the docks.

Arriving there, Astrid soon got off Stormfly and went straight to Hiccup, who was giving off a aura of excitement while standing next to Toothless, whilst trying to answer questions from Fishlegs and the Thorston twins.  
And with Snotlout not far behind her, she soon strolled to hearing distance, and got Hiccup's attention by coughing.

"Oh, Astrid! Snotlout! Glad you're here! Now, we've got no time to lose! Mount your dragons and follow me"!  
"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on, Hiccup! What's going on? What did you find out there? It better not be another one of your dragon sightings..."  
"And it's not! But it's even much more better than that"!

An eyebrow raised, Astrid was wondering on what would make Hiccup so excited that wasn't a dragon sighting.  
So, crossing her arms, and with all the teens listening, Astrid then said, "Alright, then, Hiccup. We're listening".

* * *

Having found themselves a spot within the forest to set up camp, the Turtles, their rat sensei and their two human friends had gotten straight to building themselves some shelter, by gathering wood and putting it all together to make a firepit, then going back to the freighter to pick up life jackets, inflatable rafts and canvas sheets to build tents for them to sleep in.

Sensei had gotten into his own tent to meditate, while Raph, Donnie, Mikey, April and Casey sat around the campfire.

And while Leo stood off to the side, on overwatch, his eyes ever alert and awaiting any signs of movement that might warrant alerting the rest (The months spent at April's Farmhouse and in it's surrounding forests, was good training to let yourself become attuned to the forest), he couldn't help but overhear the quiet small-talk between Raph, Donnie, Mikey, April and Casey.  
"You know, guys, this is totally weird. I mean, where did this island come from? I don't remember that this ship was anywhere near an island. All I remember was that it was just ocean".  
"Maybe when we first reached the ship, maybe, Case, but of course, the ship's power was shut off, remember? So maybe this ship drifted to an island".  
"No Raph, Casey's right. And anyways, I think that Bifröst Key was responsible. Well, after it got destroyed, that is".  
"Yeah, when that key got destroyed by that Foot-Bot's blade, a lot of energy erupted. I could sense that".  
Everyone turned their heads to look at April and Casey said, "Your psychic ability also tell you anything, Red"?  
"Well, it was very painful but brief. And I'm a bit glad. Had that been any longer, I'd probably had screamed. But I guess, that wave of energy just took us all by surprise, we didn't have a lot of time to think about what happened. It was just that the wave hit us, and bam! We're in a strange place".

*SNAP!*

Heads snapped towards the sound of a twig snapping. And this sound was instantly loud and heard by all, not surprising considering that it was dusk and nearing darkness, the time in which sounds could be heard more clearly than in the daytime.  
Everyone got up and unsheathed their weapons, looking at a thick piece of bushes, where the sound came from.  
And another sound was fast becoming louder, of what sounded like chirping and the pitter-patter of small feet.  
Tensely, they awaited, until something came out of the bushes.

And what they saw, astonished them.  
About the size of a small domestic cat, it's green body resembled an iguana, but had two pairs of horns, a barbed whip tail and big yellow eyes with wide irises. But what drew Donnie's particular attention, as well as Leo's, was that it had a pair of wings on it's body.  
However, all this, resulted in one particular Turtle to look at it with predictable results.

With a grin on his face, Mikey cooed, "Awwww, it's so cute!"

Moving closer, Mikey ignored Leo's warnings and tried to get closer in order to pet it.  
But he had forgotten one crucial fact.  
He was still holding his nunchaku in his hands, and it noticed that.  
Narrowing it's irises, the creature stomped it's front feet, rose on it's hind legs then went back on all fours before opening it's mouth. To shoot out a long jet of flame right at Mikey's feet.

"AH! AH AH AH!"  
And soon enough, the little creature was shooting out bursts of flame right at Mikey, who had chucked his nunchaku away, was waving his arms rapidly and running wildly in whatever direction he could find, yelling at the top of his lungs as he was being chased by a little fire-breathing, flying creature.  
The others soon went in to intervene, but the little creature had a lot of stamina for it's size, as it kept evading Leo's katanas and Donnie's Bo staff.  
Eventually, Casey swung into the action, shouting, "GOONGALA!" as he swung one of his hockey sticks right at the little creature. The creature caught the stick's blade and snapped it between it's jaws.  
Thus all that was left, was the long slender shaft of the hockey stick, that was, for intents and purposes, just a stick now.  
"Awww, man!"

And after spitting out the splintered wood of the blade, the creature also turned it's attention to Casey, and started shooting fire at him.

Eventually, the whole thing became rather embarrassing, as the creature got reinforcements of it's own, with creatures identical to it, other than their colours of different shades of red and orange, soon joining in and making complete fools out of the Turtles, April and Casey.  
But the Turtles also got reinforcements of their own, when Master Splinter jumped in and used his walking stick to whack at the little creatures, eventually batting them away.  
This action, soon resulted in the little creatures flying away, deeming that further pestering wasn't worth it.

Splinter then turned to his sons and their human friends, and asked out of fatherly concern, "My sons, April, Casey, are you alright"?  
Looking them over, they looked a bit far from it, for they had burn marks all over their heels, legs and the carapaces of their shells, all because of those little flying creatures.

Raph, as usual, was furious.  
"Urgh! I can't believe those little firebreathing lizards made us look like complete imbeciles! I can't believe I actually miss Mousers right at this moment"!  
And before Raph could rant on, Casey spoke up, "And just what were they? Not like any lizard I've ever seen".

And soon, everyone turned to look at the resident genius.  
Donatello, realising that everyone was looking to him for an answer, sighed and said, "Yeah, it's somewhat still a complete mystery to me too, but I do agree with Casey, they're not like any reptilian species ever seen before".  
April responded, "So, what are they, do you reckon, Donnie"?

Deep in thought, the purple masked turtle then started mumbling several theories, before Mikey then suddenly blurted out, "Yeah! Yeah! Now it makes sense! Wings and fire-breathing, now it totally makes sense! They're dragons!"

And when he finished, he soon realised that his brothers, April, Casey and Splinter were giving him various looks.  
Donnie, whose look, was of immense scepticism, addressed Mikey's 'theory', in a sarcastic voice, "Yeah, right, and if they were dragons, then I'm a dodo", before raising his voice at Mikey, "Dragons don't exist, Mikey! They're the stuff of myth and legend, not real life"!.

Pouting, the orange masked turtle then angrily asked, "Oh yeah? Well, how do you explain the wings and the breathing fire bit, Donnie"?  
Before Donnie could offer up a retort, Leo stepped in, "Enough! Both of you! Has it ever occurred to you, that we're in unfamiliar territory? We've already been embarrassed by, whatever they were, and between your shouting and your screaming, it's a wonder the whole world doesn't know we're here"!

Embarrassed, the two Turtles only muttered small apologies, before Leo then set straight to work, "Alright, let's back to camp and rest for the night, then we figure out our next move. Understood"?  
All replied in the affirmative, and as the rest of the group headed back to their campsite, Leo hung back, with Master Splinter beside him.

"Trouble always seems to find us, no matter how hard we try not to, doesn't it, Sensei"?  
A chuckle and, "Indeed it does, Leonardo. I leave you lot alone so I can do my meditation for one moment, and already, you and your brothers get yourselves mixed into trouble".  
A smirk and "You have no idea. No idea, indeed, sensei".

* * *

 **So, here's a Snoggletog treat for all of you!  
A new chapter, where we're finally in the world of the Vikings and Dragons.**

 **Initially, I did plan for the Dragon Riders to arrive then the meeting between the Turtles and the Dragon Riders would arrive, but I reckoned that it could be saved for another chapter.**  
 **And I also did plan for the Turtles to have an encounter with a Hideous Zippleback, but that probably would have given the whole Terrible Terror moment a bit of less impact. It just would have felt forced.  
Plus, the gloves for Hiccup's hands were inspired by the fact that at high altitudes, it's cold enough to get frostbite. Apparently when B-17 waist gunners put ungloved hands out of the open windows (some B-17s didn't have plexiglas for the waist gun positions until the B-17G variant), their hands would get mild frostbite.  
And yet, whenever it comes to flying the dragons, in the movies or the TV show, at high altitudes mind you, it does boggle my mind that this sort of thing is overlooked.  
But I reckoned that Hiccup would eventually get around to developing dragon-riding gloves to come around this sort of problem.**

 **Anyways, don't forget to leave a review whenever you can and see you next time!  
**  
 **Now, have a Merry Christmas to you all, and have a very happy new year!  
 **  
Update (25/12/15): Just had to finish off a line that I forgotten that was unfinished. Whoops!  
** Update (1/1/16): Happy New Year folks! Just did a spelling check and fixed up a line.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: How to Train Your Dragon and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners, namely DreamWorks and Viacom.**

* * *

 _Approaching Frigg's Cape, the Barbaric Archipelago, Planet Earth_.  
 _Somewhere during the Viking Age_.

Apart from the flapping sound of winds hitting clothing, the sound of the morning skies above were of the flapping of wings (most particularly, the whurmp-whurmp of Toothless, Hookfang, Stormfly, and Barf and Belch, over the rapid flaps of Meatlug).

Upon seeing Frigg's Cape, Hiccup shouted out, "Okay guys! We're nearly there"!  
But Snotlout jumped in with his usual grouching, "Blah blah blah! You've said that like, about 2 times already! Are we actually nearly there, or is this another wasted trip"?  
Hiccup chuckled, "Oh, this is no wild yak chase, Snotlout! Not this time"!

But the Thorston twins however jumped in, with Tuffnut inquiring, "Wait, you were chasing wild yak? Where was I"?  
"More importantly, where was I"?, came the response from his sister Ruffnut.  
"Or more importantly, where was we, dear sister"?  
This charade would have continued until, Astrid shot them a stern glare, shouting "Not now"!  
Then, she then turned to Hiccup, about to begin stating that she was still doubtful that what Hiccup described (a bright light of colours, like the Bifröst, appearing out of nowhere, then the loudest crashing sound ever, and then a mushroom cloud on one of the islands) actually happened, until Hiccup jumped right to it, looking through his telescope, saying "There it is! The island I was telling you about"!

Toothless slowed down, thus allowing the other dragon riders to take position directly on the left and the right of Toothless' wings. And soon, they were eventually seeing what Hiccup was seeing; A large wrecked metallic object of some kind, laying to rest on the shores of an island, with the surrounding area completely wrecked.

Their reactions were one big "whoa...", that trailed off into big gaping mouths.

But then Hiccup then made Toothless go a bit faster and lead ahead, saying "Alright, gang, we're gonna overfly the island first, and see what we can see from above. Then we're gonna go to that large metal thingy, and land near there, and move up further inland and see what we can find. Everyone understood that"?

Affirmative replies came from Astrid, Fishlegs and Snotlout, but not from the Thorston twins, whom Tuffnut replied, "Eh, sorry, what? I kinda droned out the whole thing".

Hiccup sighed and asked Ruffnut, "Did you at least get that, Ruff"?  
"Wait, there was something I was supposed to get"?

Hiccup growled in frustation and shouted, "Just follow us"!

And after they replied in affirmatives, Hiccup sighed as he said to Toothless, "Oh, what am I gonna do with those two mutton-heads"?  
Toothless could only give off a blank stare, as if to give off a shrug, but then went back to leading ahead to give an overfly of the island.

* * *

At the camp sight, Raph was on lookout, really agitated.  
He was a turtle of action, and that tended to be a problem, when he spent pretty much nearly 3 hours awake, listening to nothing but the sounds of the forest and the animals (hoping it wasn't those fire-breathing lizard things).  
He had taken over lookout from Donnie, who had taken over from Leo, and despite the training in the forest at April's farm, Raph was pretty getting sick of listening to the tranquil quietness of the forest, that was only broken by the various animal sounds.

So it was a relief, when Raph's ears perked up at the sound of what seemed to be voices.  
Voices and what seemed to be, _wings_?

Wings, Raph heard them when they went up against Stockman-Fly, those Wasp things, Mr O'Neil when he got mutated into a giant bat, that Chimera thing and that Spy-Roach (Raph shivered at the very notion of thinking about it), and then there was Pigeon Pete.  
"Guys! Wake up! We've got incoming".

And soon, Leo, Donnie, Mikey, April, Casey and Splinter awoke quickly, trying to blink off sleep.  
"What is it Raph"?  
"Something's coming. Something with wings".

Leo then immediately stepped in, issuing orders, "Alright. Everyone hide, stick to cover and do not engage. Now, go".

The four turtles swiftly moved to hide amongst the trees and overgrowth, as did Master Splinter, while April and Casey followed suit (but with less grace of skill than the turtles or their rat master).

Hiding, they now could hear the wings right behind them, but getting closer and closer.  
And they could hear voices as well.

"Tuff! Ruff! Hold formation, for Thor's sake"!  
"Oh, c'mon, Hiccup, we just wanna see the big wreck! Who knows what treasure we'll find in there"?  
Another girl's voice jumped in, saying, "And what makes you think that that big wreck, which came from the sky or the rainbow bridge or whatever, will have treasure, Ruff"?  
Another boy's voice, also jumped in, "That's the big thing, Astrid. You just think that something will have treasure, and treasure will appear there"!  
"Yeah, that makes absolutely no sense, Tuff".

The first voice that they heard, however, seemed to settle things down, "Guys, guys, focus, this isn't helping. Okay. We'll land at a certain spot and head directly for the wreck. Then, maybe, maybe, we'll find treasure, that okay with you two"?  
"Your right it is with us two"!

And soon enough, the voices, still talking, were moving out of hearing distance, and Leo, peaking out and seeing nothing above them, waved to the others to move out of their hiding spaces.  
"So, what do you reckon they were, Leo"?  
"No idea. But if we move up, we may find out. C'mon, they were moving North of our position. Let's find ourselves a spot to get a better look".

So, the 4 turtles, their rat sensei and their 2 human friends, moved up to where the voices and the wings were heading towards, in the hope that the one mystery on their minds would be solved and that they'd move on to do other things.

* * *

Finding themselves one of the few pieces of open patch of land, amongst the forests of the island, Hiccup and the other dragon riders beckoned their dragons to land.

Toothless landed first, with Stormfly and Hookfang following suite, then Barf and Belch and Meatlug.  
"Alright, everyone, dismount your dragons and keep a sharp look out".

After Hiccup unhooked his prosthetic leg from the left stirrup and dismounted from Toothless, he saw that Astrid had dismounted from Stormfly and unholstered her double-bladed axe, while Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut unholstered their weapons, namely a sword (a Jorgenson family heirloom), a club (made out of Gronckle Iron) and two double-ended spears.

Seeing this, Hiccup unholstered his unique Gronckle Iron shield from his back and put it on his right arm.

Then he waved for Astrid to take point and the others to follow him, as he followed Astrid.  
The dragons meanwhile, stuck close to their riders, their eyes always darting all over the place, ever-alert.

They kept on going through the forest and the overgrowth, with no significant happenings that were noteworthy, until Stormfly perked up and started sniffing the air. Then she started putting her nostrils near the ground.  
Astrid was about to ask Stormfly what was the matter, but upon seeing Stormfly sniff at the ground, realised that she had picked up a scent.  
And soon, Astrid spotted something else. Tracks.

Getting near it, Astrid started analysing the tracks.  
Having been trained in hunting since she was little, Astrid was the most experienced out of all the dragon riders on the art of hunting.  
And thus she could tell that these tracks, despite being pretty weird, for five sets of tracks did not appear to even be anything like human footprints, while two sets appeared to be of some sort of footwear, were very fresh.  
"So, Astrid, what'd you make of these tracks"?

Looking up at Hiccup, who was also curiously looking at the tracks with a critical eye, she stated, "These tracks, they're really fresh. I'd say that whoever made them was only here just minutes ago. They come from that way", pointing ahead of them, "but they just suddenly stop. It's a bit strange, Hiccup, something doesn't feel right".

And just as Astrid finished her sentence, the other dragons perked up and started moving their heads around, looking for something.  
Toothless' ears started twitching, while Stormfly started looking at the trees, Meatlug scanned her eyes and started stomping her feet, Hookfang started making small hisses and both Barf and Belch's heads started looking around.  
Fishlegs, after initially trying to get his dragon under control, said, "Urrr, Hiccup? I got a bad feeling about this".  
"You've always got a bad feeling about something, Fishlegs! It's probably just some wild animal".  
"No, I think the dragons are sensing something".

And after Toothless started growling, Hiccup went, "Fishlegs is right. Something or someone's watching us".

Then suddenly, Stormfly started moving towards one of the big trees.  
Astrid jumped ahead and got ahold of the saddle, trying to pull back on Stormfly, saying "Hey, hey, easy, easy there girl" to try and sooth her dragon.  
And Toothless also moved to circle the tree, and Hiccup asked desperately, "What is it, bud"?

And when Toothless reared up and put his front legs on the tree, slamming them into the wood, Hiccup soon came to the conclusion that there was something in the trees.

"Guys, there's something in the trees. Let's go and see what it is".

* * *

Up in the trees, Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Splinter, April and Casey were in a spot of bother, as they had spotted six Vikings in their very late teens (18-19, according to Donnie), accompanied by...  
 _More dragons. Great_..., thought Leo.

But they were not like the cat sized dragon of earlier.  
Oh no they were not. Some were larger than horses, with a big wingspan and were all very varied in how they looked. Leo was reckoning that Donnie was doing an analysis of these dragons right in his head, which was true.

Blinking his eyes repeatedly to make sure he wasn't in a dream, Donnie's mind started subconsciously analysing every one of these, dragons (which Donnie was still really skeptical about, despite every evidence seemingly pointing it towards).

The first one, about 61 feet in length with a 68 foot long wingspan, had bright reddish-orange scales with darker spots scattered all around and a lightly tanned belly, double claws on it's wings (thus making it the only one without four legs), two large horns swept right back and yellowish-orange eyes.

The second, was the most strangest of all. For not only was it 66 feet long, had a wingspan of 38 feet, green scales with red/yellow spots and a cream underbelly, four talons on it's four legs and that it had two tails, but it had two heads.

The third, with a stout body and a tail that looked like a club, looked really chubby, considering it was the smallest out of all of them, at around 14 feet long, and had rather small wings for it's size. In fact, it looked like that it was not able to fly under those sort of wings, unless...

Moving on, the fourth was the most striking out of all of them, at 30 feet long, with a 42 feet length wingspan, as well as exotic colours all over it's bipedal body. It would have been a really beautiful sight to behold, if not for the fact that it had a tail with a lot of spines, some rather sharp talons on it's feet and a rather predatory face.

And the fifth one, confirmed to Donnie that these were indeed dragons that they were dealing with.  
26 feet in length and with a 48 foot long wingspan, the dragon had a very sleek look to it, and looked like that it would blend in with the night sky pretty well.  
Donnie could tell that the dragon's species, whatever it was, probably had evolved to be very quick in the air, considering the shape of it's head, it's wings and the additional fins on it's body.  
But what was very curious about it, was that linked to it's saddle (all the dragons, including the two-headed one, had a saddle of some kind, which made Donnie idly wonder if he could try and get a closer look at it), was a cable, connected to a false left tail-fin.  
Donnie's thoughts on how well designed it was, was interrupted with the Vikings (he had known that they were Vikings, given their apparel, and thus he reckoned that they were in Viking times) and the dragons now clearly noticing that they were here and up in the trees.

Mikey whispered, "What we gonna do, Leo"?  
Leo put up his index finger to his lips, hushing his little brother, and soon started making hand-signals to the others to start jumping the trees.

Splinter acknowledged it, as did Raph and Donnie, but Mikey, April and Casey were a bit slow on the uptake, and only realised what Leo was waving about when Splinter, Raph and Donnie started jumping from treetop to treetop.  
And thus, Mikey, April and Casey started following suit, April and Casey's jumps being a bit less graceful than Mikey's.

* * *

"They're moving!"

The dragons noticed this also, and thus sprung into action, tracking whoever was moving through the trees.

Hiccup then took immediate action, "Alright then, let's get them down to ground level. Toothless, bring them down, bud, gently".  
And at the same time, Astrid spoke to Stormfly, who extended the spines on her tail.

Toothless fired a low-powered plasma blast, while Stormfly fired her venomous spikes from her tail in the general direction of where the interlopers were in the treetops.

And the effects were immediate, as yelps and shouts of various phases, including "YIKES!" and "WHOA"!, were heard.  
And thus, the interlopers jumped down from the treetops, intending on confronting the dragon riders.

There were seven of them who landed on the ground, and they were dressed very oddly. By the gods, five of them didn't even look human.

Four of them, had green skin, in addition to three toes and three fingers, as well as having some sort of close-fitted plated armor, on their front and backs, a waistbelt of some kind, some kind of contraption on their elbows and knees and wrappings on their arms, feet and fingers, as well as differently shaped/coloured masks but then Hiccup noticed astute details on the four of them.

The blue masked one, dressed in a hooded cloak, had much more arm and feet wrappings, as well as what appeared to be, an three-fingered glove on the right hand, as well as a bracer on the left arm to protect the forearm from injury by the string of a bow.  
And that was exactly what he had, a peculiarly shaped bow, unlike any bow he'd ever seen on Berk or even throughout the archipelago. In addition to the bow, there was a quiver full of arrows on the back plated armor, and also two scabbards for what appeared to be two swords, held sideways at the waist on the back plated armor.

The one with the strangely shaped red mask, also had a lot of feet wrappings, but had fishnet material over his arms, a hood and a rather odd contraption on the back of his plated armor, linking to his forearms.

The tallest of the four, with a purple mask, had a hooded cloak like the blue masked one, but he also had a rather peculiarly designed stone mask, in addition to white streaks of paint all over his skin. He carried a rather tall wooden staff.

The shortest of the four, with an pretty tattered orange mask, had markings of leaves on his face, shoulder guards, gauntlets and feet coverings that were made of wood of all things, and in each of his hands, were what simply appeared to be two sickles.

The fifth one, was the most strangest out of all of them, notwithstanding the fact that he was rather tall or he had rather human-ish, err, hands, but his face looked like a rat, the impression that Hiccup got considering that he had oddly shaped ears, a prodding out face and whiskers, not to mention that he had a tail of all things!

The two humans, were consisted of a teenage boy and girl (with red hair, a very rare sight indeed), all oddly dressed, all things considered, especially the boy, considering that he looked quite armoured up with rather strange contraptions on him and had 3 strange stick weapons on him.

But there was no time for that as for, after just a moment of Hiccup analysing them, they immediately unslung their weapons and jumped right at the dragon riders, with the blue masked one shouting, "Take them down!"  
Battle commenced, with a familiar shout of "BOOYAKASHA"!

* * *

At Mikey's shout of the catchphrase, battle commence against the Vikings and their dragons.

Leo, both katanas out, went straight for the one holding the very uniquely designed and shiny shield on his right arm (indicating that he was left-handed), and slammed both katanas on the shield.  
"Hey, can't we talk this over, errr, strange green person"?  
Pushed back, Leo swung his katanas in response to the nervous attempt at talking, and said in response, "Yeah, sure! We'll talk over the sounds of fire-breathing dragons"!  
"Sarcasm, eh? Right up my alley". Hiccup rolled his eyes as the blue-masked one swung his two rather elegantly designed swords at his Gronckle Iron shield, and said, "And by the way, we didn't exactly want to fight, well, whoever you are"!  
"Well you shouldn't have had your dragons attack us"!

Donnie meanwhile, was up against a really chubby Viking armed with a metal club, and wracked his bō staff against the Viking's club. Donnie idly noticed that the chubby Viking was not exactly using any opportunities to attack, but was holding his club in a defensive posture and only used his club to block and push back.

Raph, meanwhile, Sais out, clashed against a Viking, with a helmet that had spiral sheep horns of all things, welding a sword.  
Both sais clashed against the blade of the sword, as Raph growled against the Viking's smug look.  
"Oh, so smug, eh? Well, let's see if I can beat the smugness out of ya"!

April, having flicked open her Tessen, went up against a Viking girl with a double bladed axe, and after a few failed attempts at hitting the Viking, April managed to wallop the Viking square in the jaw with her Tessen, much to the Viking's surprise, due to her first impression of the fan-like metal weapon being rather skeptical.  
The fact that Astrid felt her jaw hurting from the blow of a fan made out of metal, infuriated her, especially since the girl facing her, even though she had some sort of combat training, was a bit of a beginner compared to her.  
Spitting out blood from her mouth, Astrid yelled and swung her axe at the girl, who somehow managed to dodge the swing.

Casey, jumped in between Astrid and April, and swung his regular ice hockey stick at the Viking attempting to off April's head (well, given the look of fury on the blonde Viking babe's face, it seemed that way).  
But the axe broke his stick, causing him to groan "Awww, man!"  
And before he knew it, the Viking slugged him, thus throwing him right into April.

Mikey, was facing up against two Vikings with spears and seemed to have everything under control.

Splinter, on the other hand, attempted to intervene, by jumping into the fray, until he came face to face with the large red dragon, which screeched and suddenly, engulfed itself in flames, somehow.

Donnie, fighting the pudgy Viking, saw this, and shouted, "WHOA! An animal able to engulf itself in flames?! That's amazing"!

Raph, who was pushing back against the smug Viking, turned to yell at Donnie, "Hey, genius, I'm sure almost getting killed by armed Vikings and dragons are an opportune time to geek out"!

Meanwhile, Astrid, having thrown the boy with an oddly shaped wooden stick that was well poorly maintained, considering it smashed so easily, onto the girl who had managed to get a good hit on her jaw with a metal fan of all things, marched right up to them and put her foot on the boy who was starting to get up, and pushed him down, shouting "Talk! Who sent you?"  
Casey took up the response, saying, "Hey, listen, babe, this has been a big misundersta...ow!"

Astrid kicked Casey right in the ribs due to being called babe by the boy, feeling disgusted considering that it felt similar to Snotlout's attempts of flirting with her.  
And while the boy was in agony, Astrid turned to the girl, who was attempting to get up, until Astrid pressed her right foot on her chest and said confidently, "Wanna push your luck"?  
"Might as well, considering you tried to off my head"!  
And at this, Astrid's face was of surprise, at that voice, which was so familiar. She'd never forget that familiar sounding voice, that the girl sounded exactly like Heather, the girl who tried to steal the Book of Dragons for Alvin the Treacherous as well as steal Stormfly.  
If it weren't for the differently shaped face, freckles, the blue eyes and the red hair, Astrid might have even thought that this was Heather herself.  
But Astrid's surprise proved to be her downfall, as the girl got her legs around her left leg and twisted it, causing Astrid to fall against the ground.

Splinter, up against the flaming dragon (literally), who was now backed up by the dragon with two heads, was charged by the very pudgy dragon with the clubbed tail, but Splinter managed to use his training to move out of the way and in doing so, wrack his walking stick on certain points of the dragon in which he was certain, were pressure points.  
Hoping he was right, Splinter's hopes were rewarded, when the dragon started sliding across the ground unconscious, creating a bit of a trough in the ground.  
And soon, he started making his move against the others, with the two headed dragon snarling both their heads, while the flaming dragon immediately charged.

Jumping high out of the way, Splinter landed gracefully as the dragon extinguished the flames of it's body, crashed into a tree, and then the dragon turned and snarled at Splinter, charging at him again, until Splinter slide to the side, making the dragon miss.  
And as the dragon rushed by, Splinter grabbed it's tail and pulled.  
The dragon's look was of surprise, as it was yanked in the opposite direction, and once he was in close enough proximity to the dragon's head, Splinter used his walking stick to whack the dragon in the head, with enough force to knock it out.  
Unconscious, the dragon crashed into more trees.

"HOOKFANG"!

At the Viking's smug look now replaced with shock, horror and concern for the dragon, Raph took the advantage to kick the Viking back.

The two headed dragon, moved at Splinter, with the right head spewing out green gas.  
The left head moved in and opened it's mouth, until it got a really heavy whack from Splinter's staff, that caused it to crash right into the other head, causing the dragon to be dazed slightly from this.  
The twins Vikings fighting Michelangelo, saw the two-headed dragon in danger and immediately abandoned the fight, rushing over, spears out, hoping to take down Splinter.  
However, seeing this, Splinter wasted no time, and grabbed the right head, and thus swung the dragon around to throw right at the twin Vikings, who were taken by surprise as the impact knocked them both out.

But whilst this was going on, Leo, in the middle of clashing his swords against the shield welding Viking, could see that even though they were winning, this fight wasn't exactly getting them anywhere and that they couldn't waste anymore time, so he shouted "Ninjas, it's time to disappear!"

Pulling back, Leo managed to get some distance, before he sheathed his katanas, got out a smoke-bomb and chucked it right at his feet, shrouding him in white smoke.

Hiccup, curious at what the blue-masked one had done, went right in, coughing at the smoke and finding absolutely nothing. It was as if he had completely disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
Turning around, he could see the other Vikings getting confused when the other masked ones disappeared under a puff of smoke as well, while the giant rat, err, man as well as the oddly dressed boy and red haired girl used the opportunity to escape.

A growl from Astrid, later and Snotlout, groaning as he got up, said, "They're getting away! Let's go and get after them"!

Astrid responded, "Well, how do you figure we do that, Snotlout? Hookfang, Meatlug and Barf and Belch are out of action..."  
"HOOKFANG"!

The very mutter of Hookfang's name from Astrid, soon got Snotlout rushing for his dragon, checking him over. Fishlegs, who checked over Meatlug and saw that she was okay, due to the strange man's strikes at the pressure points, was asked by Hiccup if Meatlug was okay.  
"She's okay, Hiccup! Unconscious but still alive. That strange man managed to get at the pressure points, somehow. Oh thank, Thor".

Breathing a sigh of relief, Hiccup asked Snotlout if Hookfang was okay, and after Snotlout's typical answer of "Yeah, of course he is!", issued his orders, "Alright. Fishlegs, you go check up on the twins, see if they're alright. Snotlout, see if you can get Hookfang back into action. Me and Astrid will go up and look for those guys".

After Fishlegs ran over to check on Ruff and Tuff, and Snotlout started to check on Hookfang, whispering words to encourage him to wake up, Hiccup whistled for Toothless, and Astrid called for Stormfly.

Both dragons came at their riders' call, and after both riders mounted their dragons, they took off from their spots, intent on finding those interlopers.

* * *

"C'mon, guys, move it"!

Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Master Splinter, April and Casey were moving through a rocky approach to higher ground.  
Firstly, Leo climbed, then helped Raph, who in turn started helping Donnie, Mikey, April and Casey, while Master Splinter managed to get up alright on his own.

Soon, they started moving to get to higher ground, until eventually, the flapping of wings were heard.  
"Dudes! We've got company"!

Turning around at Mikey's shout of alarm, Leo saw two dragons, the sleek black one and the exotically beautiful one, with their riders, flying in their general direction.

Leo narrowed his eyes at this, and turned to Donnie, saying, "Don, take Mikey, April, Casey and Master Splinter to the top. Me and Raph will keep them occupied and buy you some time".  
Acknowledging Leo, Donnie had the others follow him, while Leo and Raph went down a pathway that went straight into a ravine. But before they did so, Leo asked Raph, "Hey, Raph, are those flamethrowers ready to go"?  
Raph gave a big smile and said, "Oh, yes".  
Leo smiled back and unsheathed his bow, as well as an arrow.  
Understanding Leo's intent, Raph continued on in the ravine.

And when Raph turned a corner, out of sight, Leo nocked the arrow to the bowstring, pulled back, and aimed, specifically at a certain point.  
Releasing, he saw that his arrow was right where he wanted it, to narrowly miss the Viking on the exotically beautiful dragon.  
Some yelps and shouts later, and their eyes were on Leo, still holding his bow at them. Soon, they changed their heading to head right for him.

Moving on, Leo rushed into the ravine, hoping to draw them in.

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Astrid, on Toothless and Stormfly, saw where the bow welding blue-masked interloper was heading into. It was a rather close call that that arrow had missed Astrid, and Hiccup then issued instructions, "Astrid! You and Stormfly go into that ravine first, me and Toothless will be right behind you".  
A nod of the head and Stormfly flew to go into the ravine, while Hiccup whispered to Toothless, "Alright Toothless, let's follow Astrid and Stormfly, Let's take it nice and slow, bud".  
A growl from his friend later, and they started slowly entering the ravine, behind Stormfly who was also entering the ravine at a slow flying pace.

 _Gotcha_ , thought Leo, as he nocked another arrow and aimed it to make it a narrow miss. Just as he intended. Releasing it, he could hear the Viking express surprise.  
Time to leave, and soon enough, he was using all his ninjutsu training and the skills learnt during his time in the forests near April's farmhouse up in Northampton, jumping rapidly in the ravine as if he were leapfrogging from treetop to treetop.

Astrid, infuriated at another narrow-miss, then said to Stormfly, "Alright, let's get em, girl".  
After an affirmative reply from Stormfly, the dragon increased speed, with Astrid ignoring Hiccup's pleas to wait.  
Seeing the interloper do some rather spectacular leapfrogging in the ravine, Astrid then had Stormfly shoot out small bursts of her magnesium fire right at the interloper.

"WHOA!"

Smiling to herself at the interloper's yelps at feeling the heat coming off the bursts, despite not being hit directly by it, Astrid then had Stormfly fire her tail-spines.

Leo, meanwhile, was still feeling the heat that came off those bursts of flame that narrowly missed him. _Shell, the heat coming off that_!  
But while he was coming to terms with nearly being burned out of his shell, his eyes widened at the tail-spikes that were flying right towards him.  
"Oh no..."  
Sheathing his bow, while unsheathing one of his katanas, and swinging it to deflect the spikes.  
Deflecting them with subconscious swings, Leo could see the look of disbelief on the Viking's face, before he continued leapfrogging in the ravine.

Astrid, having been stunned with surprise at the interloper expertly using his sword to deflect the spines, beckoned Stormfly to pursue.  
Doing so, the chase in the ravine continued on, with Astrid narrowly missing arrow-shots and the interloper in turn, missing Stormfly's bursts of fire, until the interloper stopped at a certain spot and shouted, "NOW"!  
Confused, Astrid looked up to where the interloper shouted to, and saw the red-masked interloper, standing there, arms extended outwards.  
Then all a sudden, two jets of flames erupted from under his arms, right at Astrid and Stormfly.  
"WHOA"!  
Moving very suddenly to the right, Stormfly collided with the ravine walls, causing Astrid to shout out an "omph!", before feeling three arrows slash her left arm. Thus, she beckoned Stormfly to fly out of the ravine, who was a bit dazed from the impact.  
Then Hiccup, flying in on Toothless, got out his shield, aiming the center hub at the red-masked interloper, firing the bola launcher.

Raph soon found himself tied up as the bola wrapped itself around him, pinning his arms to his sides.  
"URGH! Leo"!  
"Raph"!

Leo, seeing this, leapt over to the other side of the ravine to get to Raph, then rushed over, crouched and saw that Raph couldn't get out of this on his own. These bola was really well made and tightly secured.

Taking out his Tanto from the hilt of one of his katanas, he was about to cut Raph free, until a shout interrupted him.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you"!

Dropping the tanto, then unsheathing his bow and an arrow, Leo came face to face with the sleek, black dragon, with the shield-welding Viking on it.  
Nocking the arrow and pulling the bowstring back, Leo defiantly faced them down, even as the dragon opened it's mouth and glowed purple.  
Tensing, knowing that the dragon could fire if he did anything, Leo instead, said "Well, considering I'm gonna get burned if I do something funny, I might as well do as you say".

Amusement arose from the Viking's face, and he whispered to his dragon, who closed his mouth, while the Viking uneasily said, "Yeah..., why don't we try a new tact"?  
"What, like talking like civilised beings and settle our misunderstandings"?  
"Sure, why not? You'd be surprised at what talking can achieve".  
"And that's what you were doing earlier in the forest? Talking"?  
"Well, you were hiding from us. If you wanted to talk, you could have just come out and say 'hey Vikings, I'd like to have a talk with you'".

An small hint of a smile came from Leo's face, before he said, "Yeah, we're not from around here".  
"Oh, believe me, I can tell. So you wouldn't happen to be involved with the rainbow bridge that came on this island and ejected a big metal wreck, would you"?

Lowing his bow, and putting away the arrow, Leo responded, "Yeah, that was by accident. Due to that Bifröst Key".

Hiccup's eyes widened and said, "Wait, did you say Bifröst"?  
Uneasily, Leo curiously responded and asked, "Urr, yes? Why do you ask"?

Hiccup smiled and said to Toothless, "Bud, this is so definitely worth the long day"!

* * *

 **Man, this was a terribly long one. But totally worth the effort! And I had so much fun writing this, even though I was having quite a time trying to keep everyone in character! (Which I hope I did)**

 **I hope I gotten the fight scene between the Turtles and the Dragon Riders right, I never knew it'd actually be this long.**  
 **The scene in the ravine was actually gonna have Leo shooting arrows at Hiccup's connecting hooks to Toothless' saddle at some point, then Leo would save him somehow, but as I was writing this, the story just didn't go that way, and instead, the scene took a different direction, and after reading through this, I actually feel that this is much better than my original idea.  
** **  
The moment with Astrid recognising April's voice, should be obvious to both TMNT (the 2012 show) and DreamWorks Dragons fans, considering that April and Heather were voiced by the same voice actor.**

 **On upcoming questions on where the Shredder and the Foot Clan are at this moment, well, I'll address that in a later chapter.**

 **Anyways, don't forget to leave a review whenever you can, and see you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and How to Train Your Dragon do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners, namely Viacom and DreamWorks.**

* * *

 _Frigg's Cape, the Barbaric Archipelago, Planet Earth_.  
 _Somewhere during the Viking Age_.

"So, remind me why we're going along with this, Leo"?

Leo sighed, as he got his Tantō to slice the bola around Raph, and said, "Well, firstly, we're pretty much stuck here, and we're gonna need all the help we can get".  
"From a bunch of dragon-riding Vikings?"

A dry, sarcastic voice cut in, "This dragon-riding Viking can hear you, you know".  
Raph grunted, as Leo cut through the last of the ropes restraining Raph, thus freeing him. Getting up, Raph glared at the Viking riding the sleek, black dragon, before he then turned to his leader, asking, "So, what do we do now"?

Leo's answer was, "Lets go and find Donnie, Mikey, April, Casey and Master Splinter, and see if we can defuse the situation. If they're still fighting. Which, I can bet they pretty much are".  
Raph unsheathed his sais, only to face a really tense situation, when the dragon, narrowed it's eyes and growled.

* * *

 _A few minutes later_...

Donnie, Mikey, Casey, April and Master Splinter were running from the rest of the dragon-riding Vikings, after they had gotten separated from Leo and Raph.

While running, Casey was whacking his explosive pucks at the dragons with his remaining hockey stick, until he eventually run out, shouting this out to his friends, and thus, Master Splinter took charge.  
"My sons, April, Casey. Follow my lead".

Donnie and Mikey nodded, as did Casey and April, and thus it seemed that Splinter was leading a retreat.  
The dragons and the Vikings, saw an opportunity to pursue their enemy, at Snotlout's behest, while Fishlegs shouted, "Snotlout! Wait! We should think for a bit..."  
"Think later, Fishlegs! They're getting away"!

And soon, both Snotlout and Hookfang, along with the Thorston twins and Barf and Belch pursued the interlopers, whilst Fishlegs and Meatlug hung back.  
Astrid and Stormfly, meanwhile?

Astrid decided to fly ahead and see if she could cut off their escape, so she mounted Stormfly and decided to overfly, to get a better vantage point.

So as she overflew the forests, hoping to see where the interlopers were, she soon caught a glimpse of them, and that was all she needed.  
"C'mon, girl, take us in for a dive, take em by surprise".  
Complying with Astrid's instructions, Stormfly soon made a dive right down onto where the interlopers were, cutting off their escape.

But even though they ran in the opposite direction, towards Snotlout and the twins, Astrid noticed that despite seeing them, they were still charging towards them, with a sense of purpose.

And it dawned on Astrid, that they knew what was ahead of them, and were moving to attack.  
Immediately, Astrid had Stormfly go in pursuit.

But meanwhile, Donnie, Mikey, Casey and April were now following Master Splinter, who was running right for the two dragons right ahead of them.  
April, was initially confused, asking, "Sensei, what are we...", before Splinter soon shouted, "My sons, April, Casey, attack"!

Readying their weapons, the two dragons ahead of them readied themselves, until suddenly there was a loud shriek above them.

Astrid, Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff and their respective dragons looked up, knowing that the shriek came from only one dragon. Toothless had made that sound to navigate safely through the cave he and Hiccup were in on that "Isle of Night".

Dropping down in between the two sides, Hiccup and Toothless were soon joined by two unexpected people. Two of the interlopers, that Hiccup had been pursuing!  
But before Astrid and the other dragon riders could do anything about it, Hiccup shouted, "Dragon Riders! Stand down"!  
"Wait, what? What's going on, Hiccup? And why are they with you"?  
"Astrid, we can explain everything, this has all been just a big misunderstanding".  
Snotlout, however, blurted out, "But they attacked us, Hiccup"!  
"Yeah, after we did first! They were only just defending themselves! Man, we really do need to work on not attacking first..."

And just as Hiccup closed off that, Leo soon asked Donnie, Mikey, April, Casey and Splinter if they were okay, and got affirmative responses.  
And Master Splinter asked, "Leonardo, what is going on"?  
Scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, Leo went, "Master Splinter, well, me and Raph, have agreed to settle this, erm, misunderstanding, with, erm, well, talking".

Then Hiccup then cut in, "That's right. Now, that we're all acquainted, or something close to that, what are you doing here. You said something about the Bifröst"?

Ignoring the intrigued whispers from the dragon riders, Leo took the lead and began explaining, "Yes. My name is Leonardo", then indicated to his brothers, his friends and his sensei in turn, "Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, April, Casey and Master Splinter. Anyways, we're not from here. Where we've come from, we were pursuing our enemies, the Foot Clan, who were after this, Bifröst Key, and we pursued them to a ship, where we fought a battle against them, and accidentally destroyed the Bifröst Key in the process, bringing us and part of the ship to this island".  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, so that big chunk of metal, was part of a ship"?  
"Yeah, but anyway, that's only one part of the ship. The other part, we don't know where it is, and we were hoping for someway to get ourselves a place to stay, while we try and figure out our next move".

The lead dragon rider, on the sleek, black dragon, said, "Urmn, makes sense. So, you want to ask if we know any places for you to stay at"?  
"That'd help, thanks".  
"Well, why don't you come with us to Berk? I'm sure we could allow you a place to stay so you can figure out things from there".

The other dragon riders voiced in protest, "Wait, what? You're not being serious..., oh no, you've got that face, you've got that face..."  
"Hiccup, how do we know that these, 'whoever they are', can be trusted? You can't honestly believe their story about the Bifröst, can you"?

And surprise, surprise, one of the green visitors, laughed out loud horrendously, "Hiccup? Hiccup? That's your name? I've heard some seriously dumber names from Mikey, but who, in their right mind, would name a child, Hiccup"?!  
Raph's laughter, was joined in, by Casey (who apparently thought it was funny also), until Leo stepped in, "Erm, Raph, I don't know if you've noticed, but they've got fire-breathing dragons with them, so I think you better shut up, before they start to take offence".  
Realisation fell upon Raph and Casey pretty quickly, and they shut up quickly too. Leo breathed a sigh of relief, but before he could apologise, Mikey then asked, "Dudes, is it me, or would it seem rude for you dragon-riding dudes to not give your names"?

Raising an eyebrow over the use of the word 'dudes', Hiccup then said, "Well, sure, I guess it'd be bad manners, after all. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock at your service...",

Raph and Casey really could not help it and started laughing out loud, before Master Splinter stepped in, and pinched Casey's ear, as well as a certain point on Raph's head, that caused them to yell out in pain, thus shutting them up.

"Okay..., moving on...", Hiccup then continued on and pointed at a specific Viking in turn, "there's Astrid, then you've got Fishlegs over there, the one and only Snotlout, and of course, the Thorston twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut".

The sleek, black dragon, made several grunting noises and Hiccup said, "Yes, bud, I'm getting there".  
"Oh, and this dragon, well, you can just call him Toothless..."

Mikey, then suddenly interrupted and said, "Hey, I'm in charge of naming stuff! And Mr Nameinstein says that Toothless is, the most dumbest name ever".  
And ignoring Astrid mouthing 'Nameinstein'? to Hiccup, who just shrugged, Mikey went on, grinning at a growling Toothless (the fact that Toothless was growling, was oblivious to Mikey) "But luckily for you, I am awesome at naming stuff. It's kinda my thing. So, what shall I name you"?

"NOT NOW"!

Both Hiccup and Leo did a double-take at their synchronised rebuke.  
With that settled, Leo cut in to keep on track, "Look, we can talk later. This forest isn't exactly an appropriate place for casual conversation. We're going to Berk. Then we can figure out our next move there".

But then, Casey said, "But how do we get there"?  
April agreed, "yeah, in any case, Leo, we haven't got transport with us..."

"Well, why don't you fly with us? It'll probably save you..."  
Hiccup proclamation resulted in the other Vikings protesting against this course of action, and the visitors, did look skeptical at this claim.  
Their leader, then pondered his options and after thinking for a while, decided.

"It's a deal".

* * *

 _Bonebreaker Island, North-West from Frigg's Cape, the Barbaric Archipelago, Planet Earth_. _  
_ _Sometime during the Viking Age_.

At the wreck site of the other half of the Kuraiyama, Oroku Saki, aka the Shredder, overlooked as his Foot Clan forces, who were recovering from the crash-landing, were now being approached by an armed force, of men and women wearing fur, leather and chainmail armor and holding swords, axes, clubs, maces, spears, bows, crossbows and shields. They resembled the Norsemen of the Viking Age.

"Master Shredder, we are ready to attack upon your orders".  
"Not yet, Tiger Claw. Wait while I go and see if they can be reasoned with. They could prove to be useful to me".  
"And if they refuse to side with you"?  
The Shredder, who had been walking towards the Vikings, stopped, turned his head sharply at Tiger Claw and said coldly, "Then I will make them. By force".

Continuing to walk, the Shredder's path was clear, as the Foot-Bots cleared a path for him.

Walking straight directly for the warriors, but hands down, he noticed that they were tensing up at his approach, and Shredder could have sworn that they'd fired arrows at him, until voices were heard speaking behind their lines, and thus they gave way.  
 _Their chief, probably_..., thought the Shredder.

Soon enough, the Shredder, was face to face with their leader, given that the warriors were all deferring to him and his authority, as well as looking towards him as their leader.  
Standing 7"3' tall, that towered over Shredder's 6"8', he was dressed in a rather elaborate set of leather armor, with steel boots, steel bracers and an uniquely shaped steel helmet, presumably a helmet meant to indicate his status.  
And he was armed with a uniquely patterned sword that differentiated from other swords.

"I am Eldar the Crusher, Chief of the Ferocious Bonebreakers. You are trespassing on Bonebreaker Island. I demand that you state your intentions, immediately, trespasser".

Shredder kept his cool as the Chief faced him down. The glaze that the Chief was giving, would have made people nervous, but not the Shredder.  
In an disinterested voice, he spoke, "You may call me, the Shredder. And I intend on finding out if you are of any use to me in my war against my enemies".

Murmuring came amongst the ranks, but one of the warriors came out and shouted at the Shredder, "How dare you speak such disrespect to our chief, outsider! Address him as Chief Eldar at once, or you will regret such impertinence"!

The chief raised his hand to, presumably, his second in command, saying calmly, "It's alright, Birger, I can handle this".

And once silence fell upon the warriors, Eldar then responded to Shredder's reply, "So, you came, from whatever that big chunk of metal came from, landed on my island, speak disrespect to my position as Chief of this island, and speak of us as if we were mere tools for a war? How dare you! I should have you thrown off this island at once"!  
The warriors tensed, for Eldar was clearly raising his voice.

But what infuriated him further, was that the Shredder was not at all phased or shaken at him or in fear by him, but only looked at him as if he was not a person at all, but a mere annoyance.

The Shredder then cut in, "This is a waste of time. Either pledge yourself to my control, or your island will burn. That is my intention".

Disbelief was right on the warriors' faces, and Eldar looked furious.  
"You're bluffing".

The Shredder's eyes narrowed dangerously, as he growled, "I am not a man of empty threats. Tiger Claw, Bradford, Steranko, come here".

Everyone, who was now getting pretty nervous at the bold statement, was confused on what this, Shredder, was calling for, until their mouths dropped open, at the sight of the Shredder's three hench-mutants, who simply looked terrifying.

"I am giving one last chance, Chief", saying the very word of Chief with a hint of disgust, as if it was poisonous, which now really infuriated Eldar, who clenched his fists, "Pledge yourself and your tribe to my control at once. Or every man, woman and child will burn at the hand of the Foot Clan".

Eldar had enough, so he shouted, "Enough, outsider, I'm done talking. Let us settle this like men, between us".

Immediately, he launched himself right at Shredder, much to the surprise of Tiger Claw, Bradford and Steranko, as well as the warriors of the Ferocious Bonebreakers.  
But they knew better than to intervene, for Eldar the Crusher was known to defeat enemies without much help and there was no reason that he would need help now, while the Foot Clan knew better than to intervene their master's fight.

Eldar may have been a Chief with profound fighting skills and muscle, which enabled him to get some good hits, but he was very surprised to find that his opponent was much more endurable than he expected.  
Every punch that the Shredder took, didn't really hurt him as much as he expected, he only slightly grunted in pain.

Then, the Shredder unleashed a relentless attack of fast paced punches on Eldar, these of which, were really wearing him down. Adding kicks to the fray and Shredder had Eldar knocked down.  
Seizing his opportunity, the Shredder grabbed his head and unsheathed one of his blades towards Eldar's neck.

The warriors readied their weapons, aiming at Shredder, and Birger, Eldar's second in command went out to intervene, drawing out his sword, until Tiger Claw came up to him, grabbed his head with his hands and with absolutely no effort at all, twisted it, causing a really loud snap/crack noise.

Every one of the warriors gasped in shock, as the dead body of Birger (with a twisted head) fell down, and they made ready to attack, until the entire Foot Clan aimed their weapons at them.

"This will be your last chance, Chief Eldar. Pledge your allegiance to me, AT ONCE! Or I will make you watch as your tribe pays the price for your failure!"

The almighty chief of the Ferocious Bonebreakers, was now trembling under the sheer closeness of the blades that this, Shredder, had unsheathed from his rather unique-looking gauntlets. They were so close to his neck that Eldar was really feeling that an inch or more, and there'd be a cut.  
And he was facing the possibility of not death, but suffering as he would be made to watch others die for his failure.  
So he decided to take the option that would ensure the safety of he and his tribe.  
"I yield".  
"Good".

Unsheathing his blades, the Shredder stood back and allowed Eldar to get up from the floor. Then the chief called for his warriors to stand down.

After some voiced protests, Chief Eldar laid it down to them, that it was not just his life, but the entire tribe, at risk.  
So eventually, the warriors stood down, and thus, Shredder immediately began setting to work, by turning to his Foot Clan, saying loudly and clearly, "Come, Foot Clan. We have work to do".

* * *

 **I did finish this chapter a while ago, but I reckoned that, for a special treat, I have it posted on Valentine's Day, so hope you're having a Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!**

 **Yep, Shredder's taken over the Ferocious Bonebreakers, who I'll be going over in a bit more detail in the next chapter.**  
 **And plus, the Turtles, April, Casey and Master Splinter will be riding all the way back to Berk as part of figuring out their next move.**

 **And I look forward to getting things moving along soon enough.**

 **So anyways, don't forget to leave a review whenever you can and see you next time!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and How to Train Your Dragon do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners, namely Viacom and DreamWorks.**

* * *

 _Berk, the Barbaric Archipelago, Planet Earth_.  
 _Somewhere during the Viking Age_.

After Leonardo had decided to travel to Berk via dragonback, Hiccup soon had to figure out which dragon for the visitors to travel on.

So he decided to have Mikey and Master Splinter travel on Barf and Belch with Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Raph and Casey travel on Hookfang with Snotlout, Donnie travel on Meatlug with Fishlegs, April travel on Stormfly with Astrid (apparently, Astrid insisted after witnessing April's scowl at Snotlout's flirtatious attempts to get her to ride with him) and Leo travel on Toothless with Hiccup.

The Turtles' first experience of flying with dragon riders, well, Hiccup found it a bit interesting. They were no strangers to flying apparently, but not on a dragon.  
Individually, their reactions were interesting. Mikey yelled out a very joyous call of "BOOYAKASHA!" (which Leo noticed that the other Vikings looked really confused at), whilst Splinter seemed to calmly take the whole experience in stride. Casey made a joyous "WHOA! THIS IS SO RAD!" whilst Raph, Donnie and April's yelps of whoa were more of surprise than anything else.

Leo couldn't help but yelp in surprise when the dragon that Hiccup rode, Toothless, made a sudden assent.  
The whole motion acting on his insides, made him distinctively uncomfortable, and Leo actually thought it was going to make him throw up.  
But luckily, it did not come to that, and thus began the journey to Berk.

The trip was quite something, as the Turtles, Splinter, April and Casey took in all the spectacular sights from dragonback.  
Despite Raph's look of unease as he flew on the dragon, Leo could have sworn he was as awestruck by the sights as the rest of them were, and saw him mouth under his breath "This is awesome".  
As Donnie shouted to April, "Great, isn't it, April"?, the girl in question, who was looking upon the clouds in wonder, responded to Donnie's question as she looked upon the sunset in the distance with an awestruck "It's beautiful..."

And thus, came night-time, and the dragons glided under the night sky, with all the dragon riders having all sorts of questions about these strange visitors that they would have liked answering, but had to wait until they reached Berk (not that it stopped Ruff and Tuff from trying, until Hiccup made it clear that now wasn't a good time to ask questions at the moment).

The visitors didn't sleep, understandably considering that this was their first ride on a dragon, and dragon riding didn't exactly hold many opportunities for passengers to take a few moments of hours or minutes to sleep. But at least Mikey wasn't doing much, for there was quite a chill in the air that made him shiver and hold on for dear life.

They stayed awake to see sunrise, and then, lay eyes on Berk.

* * *

The dragon riders, with their passengers, landed their dragons at the under construction Dragon Hangar, upon Hiccup's insistence, after Leo stated that all they just wanted to do, was stay around long enough to figure out what to do next and they'd take their leave.

As the dragons made a smooth landing, with no complaints from the passengers, the dragon riders allowed their passengers to get off, before Hiccup stepped in and told Astrid, "Go get dad. Tell him we need to talk at the hangar".  
Astrid, dumbfounded, asked, "Why at the hangar"?  
"Because I'm sure that our passengers need assistance and he'll be able to provide it. Besides, I think a meeting here will be a first step to smooth things over with him about this, erm, well..."

As Hiccup trailed off, Astrid nodded in understanding at what Hiccup was getting at, and after April had gotten off Stormfly, with surprising ease and no assistance (at her insistence after Donnie and Casey rushed over to offer her a hand, much to Astrid's amusement), Astrid and Stormfly took off from the hangar and headed straight to the Great Hall, as a good place to start looking for Stoick.

* * *

At the Great Hall, Gobber was exiting when he heard Astrid's voice up above.  
Knowing that she was on Stormfly, he looked up and saw her dragon hovering over a spot before landing.

Seeing Astrid dismount her dragon quickly, Gobber saw that she seemed to be in such a hurry and asked, "Hey, Astrid, what's the rush"?  
"Where's the Chief"?  
"Stoick? Still in the Great Hall..."  
"Thanks Gobber"!

With Astrid running in the direction of the Great Hall, Gobber could only look dumbfounded, confused at what could be the rush, but quietly said, "No problem, no problem at all, Astrid..."

Reaching the doors of the Great Hall, Astrid pushed them open to see Stoick having just finished speaking with the Berk Council, who were getting up from their table and moving along to their other things.  
Rushing over, Astrid then got to a distance appropriate enough to address the Chief and spoke, "Chief Stoick"?  
"Astrid? Where have you and the other dragon riders been? We may need..."  
"No time, Chief. Hiccup wants to see you at the Dragon Hangar, right away".

Stoick's big eyebrows rose in surprise, and then came the question, "The Hangar? Why not come to me and tell me himself"?  
"We've brought along visitors and Hiccup reckons that a meeting at the hangar will straighten things out".  
"Visitors? What visitors"?  
"It's a little bit hard to explain, but trust me, once you come down, it'll be easier to smooth things out".

Silence followed, until Stoick sighed and "Alright, let's go".  
Then he turned to the rest of the Council, and another person present, whom Astrid now only just noticed, was Trader Johann.

Ignoring any questions in her head at why Johann was present for the moment, Astrid turned around to lead the way, hearing Stoick say to the Council, "You all better come along. You too, Johann".

* * *

At the dragon hangar itself, the dragon riders were mingling with their new visitors.

Mikey was taking a really great interest in the dragons that were present in the hangar, in addition to finding kindred spirits with Ruffnut and Tuffnut and sharing a love for pranks, much to Hiccup, Leo and Raph's dismay.  
Of course, Mikey had to be restrained by Donnie and Casey after being warned too many times by Hiccup and Fishlegs not to approach many of the dragons present in the hangar.

But as Leo, Raph, Master Splinter and April watched on in amusement, as the dragon riders moved to help Donnie and Casey, Hiccup got their attention on an approaching party.  
"Guys! Looks like Astrid brought around my dad, and a few others, so look sharp".

Astrid came over first, with Hiccup saying, "So you brought my dad along..."

"Yeah, as well as the Berk Council and Johann".  
That name was a shock to Hiccup's ears, "Johann"?

But before Astrid could say anymore, Stoick then joyfully greeted his son, "Hiccup! Glad you're here! Now Astrid said you wanted to see me? About some visitors"?  
Now incredibly nervous, Hiccup idly scratched the back of his head and chuckled as he went, "Erm, yeah, about that..."

Looking around, Stoick then laid his eyes on the visitors, and the moment he did, his eyebrows rose in surprise and shock.  
Turning sharply, he then said, "Hiccup, you better have a good explanation for all this".

Hiccup nervously scratched the back of his head as his dad looked upon him with a face that demanded an explanation.

* * *

The discussion was, interesting to say the least.  
Stoick listened as Hiccup explained the story of these strange new visitors and their predicament.  
But when Stoick asked on how they came to be here, things really were thrown into shock as Hiccup said "Well, believe it or not, they said that they came through the Bifröst, and landed at an island at..."  
"Wait a moment, son. I swear I could have heard you say the Bifröst".

A pause and, Hiccup awkwardly said "Yeah. Crazy, isn't it"?  
Instead of responding to Hiccup's question, Stoick instead turned to the visitors and asked, "Which one of you is in charge"?

Before Leo could answer, Splinter however stepped up and said, "I will answer for my sons and their friends. Do not fear, Chief Stoick, for we are only planning to stay here long enough for us to figure out our next move and then we'll be on our way".

Raising an eyebrow over many things that Splinter said, and hearing others behind him mutter under their breath "Sons"?, amongst other things, Stoick then asked, "So, did you really travel through the Bifröst"?.

Splinter, knowing that he was a bit out of his element on this one, asked for Donatello to explain (and whispered for him to keep things simple).  
Eventually Donnie then said, "Erm, well, we were in the midst of pursuing our enemies, who were after a certain artifact, called the Bifröst Key. We reached where it was being held and battled them for control, until it got accidentally destroyed, thus bringing us and our enemies here".  
"What enemies"?

Splinter then took over, "Known only as the Foot Clan, and lead by my old enemy, Oroku Saki, or as he is presently known as, the Shredder. He is completely ruthless and relenting and he is stuck here, just as we are, and he will not be idly waiting by. He'll make every effort to find us and he'll let nothing get in his way in order to get what he wants".  
A bit stunned from this tale, Stoick asked the obvious question, "Well, how do we know that you, whoever or whatever you are, are not playing some trick of Loki's? I require proof that this Bifröst Key exists".

Even though Hiccup was about to voice in protest, Splinter immediately responded by calling Donatello and asking, "Your memory of the Key is still fresh in your memory, am I right"?  
"Yes, Sensei".  
"Well, then, show it to them".  
"Urm, does anyone have a piece of paper I can borrow"?

But before anyone can answer, Donnie actually spotted something he could use, a sandpit, and rushed over there, to use his Bo staff to draw the Bifröst Key with superb detail in the sand.

All the assembled party in the dragon hangar all looked upon it, and Spitelout looked upon it, with skepticism, saying "Stoick, you can't seriously believe that these outsiders are telling the truth about this. It's some kind of trick from Loki"!  
Murmurs rose in agreement and quiet voices were speaking their agreement with Spitelout, and Hiccup was increasingly concerned that his father might take the side of the rest of the Berk Council without giving the visitors a chance, so he was about to say his piece to his father.  
But soon, the taps of a stick interrupted them, and everyone turned to look at it's owner.  
"Gothi"?  
The village elder, was walking a steady pace as she approached the group, and looked upon the drawing of the Bifröst Key.  
And much to the surprise of the group, Gothi's face turned right into shock.

A shocked Hiccup then said to Stoick, "Dad, I've never seen her so shocked. She must know something about this".  
His father, also shocked, agreed with his son, "Yeah, I think you're right".

So the Chief approached the mute village elder and asked her, "So, do you know something about this, Gothi"?  
Nodding her head at the Chief, Gothi got her stick and wiped the sandpit clean, to write in it.

Soon, Fishlegs came up to translate Gothi's writings for the benefit of the Berk Council, the dragon riders and the visitors.  
"Okay, she's saying, that, a long time ago, when she was still a young adult, she heard talk about a Bifröst Key that could enable it's uses to travel throughout the Nine Realms, but she was sure that it was all just talk, until she saw the object itself and learned that there were more than one".

Now things got interesting and everyone present started whispering to each other, including the Turtles.  
"Guys, you thinking what I'm thinking"?  
Mikey got excited at Leo's question and said, "Oh, oh, I know! A treasure hunt! And when we get these keys, we can sell them for some extra cash! You won't believe how much treasure is to some people"!

Raph had a flat look as did Leo and Donnie at their little brother's attempt at what Leo's thought was, when the red-masked turtle said flatly, "Really? That was seriously what you thought Leo was thinking about"?  
Awkwardly, Mikey went, "Urmn, yes"?  
This time, Leo cut in, "No! More than one of those Bifröst Keys! Think about it, the one that brought us here got destroyed, and thus we've got no way of getting home, unless we find another. And now, we learn that there are others? Donnie, could you find a way to locate these other Keys"?  
The genius, scrunching up his face, deep in thought, initially didn't respond, but before Donnie could respond, their attention was called with Leo asking the Vikings a question.

"So where are these keys?", and indicating to Gothi, he asked further, "and does she know where we can find one, anything"?  
The dragon riders as well as Stoick, exchanged glances, and thus, Fishlegs turned to Gothi, asking her if she knew anything about where to find one of these keys.

Gothi started writing in the sand, and when she was finished she said, "She only heard rumours, but she was sure that the last place she knew where a Bifröst Key was, was on Bonebreaker Island, home of the Ferocious Bonebreakers".

The very name of Bonebreaker Island, sent the entire Berk Council murmuring, excluding Stoick, who asked Gothi if she was certain.  
The village elder gave a single nod and that was all the Chief needed, as he said, "And speaking of the Bonebreakers, didn't you see a falling object crashing near Bonebreaker Island, Johann"?  
The trader, who had been sitting on the sidelines, watching on this conversation, jumped slightly and nervously spluttered, "Well, why, yes, Chief Stoick. A falling object crashing at Bonebreaker Island, and the mushroom cloud that followed afterwards..."  
Hiccup then interrupted, "Wait Johann, did you say mushroom cloud, because that's exactly what I saw, at the small island near Frigg's Cape"!  
"Well, Master Hiccup, I don't know anything about an island near Frigg's Cape, but I did see two mushroom clouds, all of them the largest and darkest cloud I have ever seen in my entire life, and considering I saw that cloud of the coast of..."  
"Not now, Johann! But you saw a second cloud? Wow, this is amazing, that must be the cloud I saw"!

Astrid butted in, "Hiccup, are you sure"?  
"Absolutely. And it makes sense considering that Frigg's Cape is not that far from the boundaries of Ferocious Bonebreaker territory".  
Johann however, said with dread in his voice, "But however, that's not the worse part. That falling object destroyed an island full of Fireworms, and it's survivors were heading in a direction for Berk"!

Every dragon rider was shocked, as memories of past encounters with Fireworms, the Stoker class dragon, came right back to them.  
Adding to the fact that they were as hot as the sun, did not really help, for if they decided to settle on Berk, disaster would strike.  
The dragon riders initially started bursting out in panic, making the visitors uneasy about what they were panicking about, until Hiccup stepped in and went, "Guys, calm down! We've dealt with Fireworms before, I'm sure we can manage them".  
And turning to Johann, he asked, "How many days until they arrive here"?

"Oh, I reckon 5 days, probably. They were still quite some distance away and they got distracted by a bunch of Typhoomerangs, so they've got some traveling to do".

Sighing in relief, Hiccup went, "Well, that's a relief. At least it'll buy us some time. In the meantime..."

Turning to the visitors, Hiccup said, "Sorry to inconvenience you, well, with our erm, well, problems, but I'm sure we'll be glad to assist you, won't we, dad"?  
"Yeah, we'll do all we can. Will that be alright"?

Leo nodded, saying gratefully, "Thank you. We don't mean to be a bother, but we really appreciate your help. So where shall we stay in the meantime"?  
"The Dragon Training Academy. C'mon, we'll help get you settled in, if that's alright by you, dad".  
"Quite alright, son. I trust your judgement. As long as you know what you are doing".

With that over, and his dad walking off with the rest of the Berk Council, to go to the Great Hall, Hiccup and the other dragon riders soon lead the way for the visitors to follow them to the Dragon Training Academy arena (all the while, taking their dragons along with them).  
But as Hiccup walked closely near the visitors, the orange-masked visitor, who he heard was called Mikey, then asked in a bit of a disbelieving voice, "The chief's your dad"?

Even though used to disbelief, that Hiccup Haddock, the scrawny teen, was the son of Stoick the Vast, the lead dragon rider sighed and whispered to Toothless, "This is gonna be a long day, bud".

* * *

 _The Grand Hall, Bonebreaker Island, North-West from Frigg's Cape, the Barbaric Archipelago, Planet Earth_.  
 _Sometime during the Viking Age_.

Oroku Saki, aka the Shredder, may have looked comfortable, but he was anything but whilst he sat on the throne of Chief Eldar (who was less than happy at being "dethroned", but one glare from Shredder made him back down).

Tiger Claw was currently standing beside Shredder, whilst Bradford and Xever were leading Zeck and Steranko in moving items from the wreck of the Kuraiyama to the Grand Hall, so Baxter Stockman could establish a lab, and get to work on tracking down Hamato Yoshi and the Turtles.

Karai, meanwhile, was leading the Foot-Bots in rounding up all the villagers and imprisoning them in the dungeons, which were quite large.  
Despite Chief Eldar pleading for the villagers to stand down and comply with the Foot Clan, some resisted, but were killed effortlessly, by the Foot-Bots' ability to mimic the fighting styles of it's opponents and Karai turning into her serpent form to strike fear into their hearts, as well as kill those who had proved most troublesome.  
This proved to the villagers that resistance against the Foot Clan was futile, and thus, they started complying.

Eventually, soon, Karai entered the Grand Hall, with 2 Foot-Bots alongside her and when she got to a close enough distance, she bowed to the Shredder, saying "Father, all the Bonebreakers, except the Chief, are within the dungeons. They are a bit full now, but we managed".  
"Excellent, Karai. You have done well, my daughter. Now, you will assign the Foot-Bots to patrol the island and secure it. We shall make this island my fortress and I want all avenues defended. See to it, Karai".  
Bowing, she complied, "At once, father".  
Turning, the Shredder then ordered 2 other Foot-Bots, keeping watch on Chief Eldar, to bring the former Chief turned prisoner of the Foot Clan to him.

"So, Eldar. You see, this island will prove to be most useful to the Foot Clan".  
"Then, why are you keeping me alive"?  
"Because, you are useful. But however, the moment I deem you no longer to be any use to me..."  
The noise of Shredder unsheathing the blades in his gauntlets so suddenly, made Eldar shudder.  
It was so humiliating to Eldar, that the Chief of the Ferocious Bonebreakers, had been reduced to a compliant prisoner of the Foot Clan, but he had never felt more fear in his life before when this Shredder beated him in combat and threatened to kill not only him but his entire village, so he did the only thing he could do to safeguard the lives of his people.

But before Shredder could say anymore, the doors to the Grand Hall opened up loudly and Karai came through.  
"Father"!

Looking over at the kunoichi, the Shredder immediately asked of her, "What is it, Karai"?  
"We've made a discovery. At the arena".

At that word, Eldar muttered softly in dread, "The arena..."

Shredder heard him, and soon stood up from the Chief's throne, stepping down from the steps and saying, "Lead us to this arena, Karai. Bradford, bring along the Chief. He knows something about this arena".

* * *

Walking at a fast pace, the Shredder followed Karai, whilst behind the Shredder, Bradford lead around the 2 Foot-Bots guarding Eldar, whilst Tiger Claw stayed at the Grand Hall.

Eventually, they arrived at the closed gates to the arena, and Karai said, "They're locked, father".  
Turning to the Foot-Bots, Shredder commanded them to bring him a set of keys from Eldar's confiscated items.

After much digging around, they brought him a set of keys. After trying several and failing, the sixth key they tried succeeded in unlocking the door.

Immediately there were loud clanks that followed and when Shredder pushed the door, it swung open, to reveal the large, round, empty arena.

Before Shredder could ask Karai what was her discovery, there was a loud sound, from behind a set of large metal doors.

One sound became two, then three, then five and seven as the large metal doors actually shook.  
Shredder's demand was simple.  
"Open them up".

Eldar's eyes widened and he burst out with "You can't! Those are where I keep the dragons locked up"!  
Shredder looked sharply at Eldar, marched right up to him and put his face right into his personal space as his eyes starred straight through Eldar, terrifying him.  
"Dragons"?  
"Yes, dragons! The ones that I keep so I can figure out how to take down Berk's Dragon Riders"!

Silence ensured, as Shredder's eyes continued piercing through Eldar, until he threw Eldar into the hands of the 2 Foot-Bots, and then said, "Karai. Finish fortifying this island immediately".  
With a bow, Karai responded with "Yes father" before leaving.  
And turning to Bradford, the Shredder issued his orders, "Bradford. Once Stockman finishes up with the inventory he brings from the Kuraiyama, get him straight to work on locating Hamato Yoshi and the Turtles".  
"At once Master Shredder".

And when Bradford left, the Shredder turned to face the doors containing the dragons within, and said "These dragons may prove to be very useful to me..."

* * *

 **Now things are gonna get exciting. The Turtles and their friends are gonna get themselves comfortable on Berk, as does the Foot Clan on Bonebreaker Island.**

 **Sorry to keep you waiting for so long, but anyways, I was determined to get this right. This was actually a incredibly difficult chapter to do, and every day, I was doing a few words at a time. But I managed!**

 **So anyways, don't forget to leave a review whenever you can and see you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and How To Train Your Dragon do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners, namely Viacom and DreamWorks.**

* * *

 _Dragon Training Academy, Berk, the Barbaric Archipelago, Planet Earth_.  
 _Sometime during the Viking Age_.

The Turtles, April, Casey and Master Splinter were getting themselves settled in.

The Viking teens, were helping arrange some sleeping accommodations, namely fur wrappings that would keep them warm during the coldness of the night, whilst the dragons were watching on, their presence being something that the Turtles and their friends were still getting used to, whilst Master Splinter, just seemed to take it in his stride.

Setting down the fur "blanket" handed to him by the Viking teen known as Fishlegs, Leo adjusted it so that he'd be able to sleep comfortably.  
Then, he took a look at what his brothers, friends and father were doing.  
Raph, having had been given his fur blanket by the Viking named Snotlout, gave a simple and curt "thanks", then set about putting it down on the floor and adjusting it comfortably.  
Donnie, Mikey, and April, after getting their blankets from the Vikings, set them down without fuss, while Casey was 'batting" his eyes and flirting with the female Viking named Astrid, calling her something that Leo didn't overhear, but whatever it was, resulting in Astrid rolling her eyes and making a sound of disgust. Master Splinter, meanwhile, had set his fur blanket on the floor and sat down in the Lotus position.

But Leo felt anxious, over a particular matter, and with nothing really better to do, Leo approached Master Splinter, who looked upon him.  
"Leonardo"?  
Bowing, Leo responded, "Master Splinter. I'm glad to see you are adjusting well".  
"And I am glad to see you are keeping everything together despite the present situation we find ourselves in".  
"Well..., thanks, Master Splinter, but there is something I just want to bring forward, just to satisfy my own piece of mind".  
An eyebrow raised and, "Oh? Please sit. And tell me what troubles your mind".

Doing so, Leonardo sat in front of Master Splinter and said, whilst glancing at the Viking teens present in the arena, "Well, for one thing, I'm quite unsure on how to get our hosts onboard with helping us, because for one thing, Donnie told me that they'll have absolutely no understand of all the stuff we'd probably be talking about, the stuff that we'd take for granted".  
And just as Leo finished that sentence, the two of them looked over the owner of an shocked outburst, namely from Mikey, who had been talking with Donnie, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO PIZZA HERE"?, and the Vikings giving off confused glances at one another, with Hiccup asking Astrid, "What's Pizza"?, with her saying "No idea".

And with that, Master Splinter and Leo looked at each other, with Leo adding dryly, "See what I mean"?  
"Hmmmmm, I can certainly see the dilemma that is presented to you, Leonardo. But do not fear, Leonardo. A solution will arise". But after looking at Leo again, Splinter frowned and asked, "I sense there is something else on your mind that troubles you, Leonardo. What is it? Please, speak freely".  
Taking a deep breath, Leo then said, "Well, it's just, well, I am a bit anxious, knowing Shredder's out there. It's just I really wish I knew what he's up to, or what his next step's going to be. I know that whatever he's going to have planned, it won't bode well for us".  
"Do not focus too far into the future, Leonardo. Worrying too much about either the past, or the future, will ensure that you will fail to focus on the here, the now, the present. Focus on the present situation we find ourselves in. But know this, Leonardo. No matter what, we all trust that you'll make the right decision".  
"Thank you, Sensei".

As Sensei went to his meditations, Leo got up from his blanket and started to check in on the others.  
Raph was sharpening his sais, while Donnie was wondering around the arena and soaking his eyes on whatever he could see.  
Mikey, meanwhile, was taking a look at the dragon riders' dragons that were present in the arena, and muttering to himself.  
"How are you doing, Mikey"?  
Jumping in surprise, Mikey turned and gave an embarrassed grin, "Oh, hey Leo. Not too bad. You"?  
"Same. So, what are you up to, Mikey"?  
"Just trying to figure out what names to give those dragons"!  
Raising an eyebrow, Leo asked, "Don't they have names already"?  
"Yeah, but those names are a bit lame, if you ask me. But luckily, Dr Nameinstein is on hand"!

Shaking his head in bewilderment, Leo moved off.

But then, his eyes laid upon the open doors of the arena, and he instinctively went outside, towards the rope bridge, where to his left, was the view of the sea and the clear blue sky.  
The horizon looked so beautiful, so peaceful, that it felt wrong, to Leo, knowing that, somewhere out there, was the Shredder and his Foot Clan.  
"Hey, are you okay"?  
Snapping his head to the voice to his left, Leo saw that it was the lead Viking teen, Hiccup, who was accompanied by Astrid.  
"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just wondering, that's all..."  
"About what"?  
"About what our next move is gonna be, and what's going to be in store ahead of us".  
"You expecting trouble"?  
"Whenever Shredder and the Foot Clan are concerned? I always expect trouble".  
An awkward pause of silence, fell, until Hiccup said, "Well, just to let you know, all your friends are settled in, so I thought I just come and tell you, so we can come up with a plan".  
"Alright, thanks. Go on ahead, I'll catch up with you".  
Hiccup and Astrid did so, leaving Leo to take a few moments to look at the horizon.

But as Leo was about to go back to the arena, Leo took one last look at the horizon and couldn't help but whisper to himself, "What are you up to, Shredder"?

* * *

 _The Arena, Bonebreaker Island, North-West from Frigg's Cape, the Barbaric Archipelago, Planet Earth_.  
 _Sometime during the Viking Age_.

The Shredder, ordered that the doors to the cages, containing the dragons inside, be opened.

Despite Eldar's protests, the Shredder's orders were followed without question by the Foot-Bots and the massive locking system was unlocked with a very loud click and clunk.  
Then the massive doors opened slowly, making the dragon's upcoming unveiling very tense.

The Shredder was displaying no sign that he was worried or nervous, but instead, he was awaiting what'd come next.

As soon as the doors were opened to their fullest, the dragon within, slowly came out, eyes directly on the Shredder.

An adult Monstrous Nightmare, yellow with black stripes, and with many cuts all over it's body, looked like it had seen better days.

Advancing directly for the Shredder, the Monstrous Nightmare snarled and growled before lighting it's entire body on fire.  
The Foot-Bots tensed, but the Shredder stood calmly and waved them off with a simple gesture, and the Foot-Bots stood down.

Tensing, the Shredder extended the blades in his gauntlets. The sound, caught the dragon's attention, and the Shredder's posture, indicated the dragon saw the Shredder as hostile.  
Thus, the Monstrous Nightmare made it's move, closing in on the Shredder, jumping right at him to bite with it's jaws, with it's entire body aflame.  
But, the Shredder managed to swiftly avoid the Monstrous Nightmare and slash it with his gauntlets.  
The dragon screeched as the blades cut right through it's skin, and once it landed on it's feet, spun around and made to attack Shredder once again.

But the Shredder made a much ferocious attack on the dragon, not letting up, and throwing in punches, slashes and kicks, until the Monstrous Nightmare got knocked onto it's back and the Shredder took advantage of the opportunity to pin his right foot on the neck of the dragon, squeezing it's airway so much that the Monstrous Nightmare started losing consciousness as a result.  
Eventually, Shredder reckoned that enough was enough, and let go, after determining that the Monstrous Nightmare was out cold.

Looking upon those present, the Shredder saw Karai, Bradford and the Foot-Bots, along with the restrained Eldar.  
The Chief of the Ferocious Bonebreakers had been shocked at the relative ease that this, Shredder, had taken down the Monstrous Nightmare, easily amongst some of the most powerful of the dragons in the Archipelago.  
The Shredder spoke, as he coldly looked upon the unconscious Monstrous Nightmare, "This, dragon, might be of some use to me". Then turning to look at Eldar, he asked, "how many dragons do you have"?  
After a brief moment of silence, Eldar, who was now certain that cooperation with this, 'Shredder', would ensure the survival of his island, his tribe, his people and him, said, "Around 23..."  
"23?"  
"Yes! Yes! Twenty three dragons"!  
A brief pause and, "Tell me about them".

After gathering his wits about him, Eldar licked his lips and gulped as he went, "Well, I have around 2 Whispering Deaths, 3 Monstrous Nightmares, including the one you just beaten, 2 Changewings, 3 Deadly Naddlers, 1 Hideous Zippleback, 4 Gronckles, 2 Scauldrons, 1 Thunderdrums and 4 Typhoomerangs".  
Sensing that Eldar was hiding something else, the Shredder narrowed his eyes and unsheathed one of the blades of his gauntlets, bringing the tip to near Eldar's neck.  
"What else"?  
"Urrrrr, just a lone Terrible Terror"!  
"So, you have twenty four dragons"?  
"No! This Terrible Terror's my personal dragon. The others, I keep them in the arena to train my warriors against them".

The Shredder, was silent, as he pondered on this information, and after a few minutes of silence, he then said, "These dragons, might be just exactly what I need, to defeat Hamato Yoshi and the Turtles, once and for all".  
Then, turning to Karai and Bradford, the Shredder ordered, "Karai, go to Baxter Stockman, ask him of his progress in the lab, then tell him to expect a subject for him to study".  
Bowing, Karai acknowledged her orders, and departed, while the Shredder looked down upon the unconscious Monstrous Nightmare, all the while issuing orders.  
"Footbots, bring the dragon to Baxter Stockman. Ensure that it is alive and in one piece once it reaches him".  
The Footbots bowed and acknowledged their orders, eventually starting to work all together to slowly carry the dragon out of the arena, while Shredder looked upon Chief Eldar, whose face paled and became horrified as Shredder said, "You'll be coming with me".

* * *

 **Look, I may have some people who think that Shredder should have had a tough time with a Monstrous Nightmare, but given that Shredder has taken on Leatherhead of all people, I reckoned that Shredder should have no problem with a Monstrous Nightmare. In fact, I'd say that Shredder's as strong as Stoick, that'd be my best guess.**

 **Anyways, the Turtles and their friends are getting themselves settled in on Berk, while Shredder is about to make some dastardly plans that he has in store.**

 **So, don't forget to leave a review whenever you can and see you next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and How to Train Your Dragon do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners, namely Viacom and DreamWorks.**

* * *

 _Stockman's Laboratory, Grand Hall, Bonebreaker Island, North-West of Frigg's Cape, the Barbaric Archipelago, Planet Earth_.  
 _Sometime during the Viking Age_.

Within Doctor Baxter Stockman's laboratory, the Monstrous Nightmare, unconscious, was strapped down and sedated, whilst the mutated Baxter Stockman examined the dragon, whilst the Shredder looked on from the corner, betraying no sense of emotion from behind his mask and helmet as he stood overwatching Stockman's progress.

Chief Eldar was also present, being overlooked by Bradford. And the Chief of the Bonebreakers looked understandably nervous.

While the Monstrous Nightmare, was unconscious, Stockman put on several devices on it's skin, to analyse the creature, which were hooked up to some computers that Stockman had salvaged.  
Then after the computers gathered the data, Stockman analysed the results.  
"Ttthiszz iszzzzzz vvvverrry interesszzzzzzting, Mazzzzstttter Sssssshredder. Tttthiszzz, ddddraggonnn, iszzzzzz capablezzzzzzz of zzzzzzzz prooooduczzzing kerosene gel onto zzzzzzzzzzz itszzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzskkkkkkinnnnn. Ppprodzzzzzuccczzzzzzzessszzzzz fire all acrosszzzzzzzzzzzz itszzzzzzzzzzz body, andzzzzzzzzzz thatszzzzzzzzzz juszzzzzzzttt the zzzzzzzzz beginningzzzzzzz..."  
"Get to the point, Stockman! How does this help in my revenge against Hamato Yoshi?!"

Getting out something from one of his drawers, he held up a vial of the Mind Control Serum, to Shredder to see.  
"I'm sssssaying mazzzstttter, that thezzzzzz potenzzzzzial, of having dragonszzzzz under your control, are limitlesszzzzzzzzz. Againstzzzzzzz Yoshi andzzzzzzz thosezzzzz Turtles".  
Immediately, the Shredder drew an connection and asked, "Stockman, do you have any of those Mind Control Worms?"  
"Why yyyyyyeeessssssszzzz, I zzzzzzzz do, mazzzzsttttter. Aaaaboutzzzzzz 11 of them".  
Underneaf the faceplate of his Kuro Kabuto, Shredder gave off a slight smile, even though Stockman could not see it.

"Excellent. I want you to set about getting those Mind Control Worms into those dragons immediately".  
Then, he summoned Bradford, Xever, Tiger Claw, Karai, Steranko and Zeck for his next orders.  
"Bradford, I want you to set out our Foot Bots to search the entire area for the Turtles. I want no stone unturned in this search. Send them to the far reaches of the Earth, in all directions, if you have to. If they find the Turtles, have them report back to me at once".  
"Xever, gather up some of the Kraang's Mind Control Probes. I know we had some on the _Kuraiyama_ , and I want to set about using them here, on some of the villagers."  
"Tiger Claw, check the port and check any seagoing vessel within it, they may prove useful, once we find the Turtles".  
"Zeck, Steranko, gather up all the villagers' weapons".  
"Karai, my daughter, help Stockman in getting those dragons under my control immediately".

And once everyone under his command got his instructions, the Shredder continued on, "Hamato Yoshi and his Turtles are out there, somewhere, and sooner or later, I will have my vengeance. No stone is to be left unturned. If anyone is harbouring them, I will make them give them up, or they will burn. If they are travelling, then we shall travel to the ends of the Earth if necessary, and if anyone gets in our way, then they shall be crushed. If they are hiding, then we must draw them out".  
Then, came his final order, delivered with a sense of finality, "Now, find Hamato Yoshi, and his Turtles, at once!", before turning around, cape flowing behind him, and leaving Stockman's laboratory.  
Immediately, everyone set out, to perform their assigned tasks.

Within Oroku Saki's mind, he would have his revenge. Sooner or later. It did not matter. But he would have it.

* * *

 _Dragon Training Academy, Berk, the Barbaric Archipelago, Planet Earth_.  
 _Sometime during the Viking Age_.

The Dragon Riders were now at the arena, to see how their 'guests' were getting on, and were quite surprised to hear clashes of metal and yells.  
Intrigued, they rushed over there, to see what was going on and as soon as they reached the upper levels of the arena, where people could watch what was going on down below, they were then enthralled by what was happening.

The visitors were now sparring with one another, while Splinter observed their progress from a corner near the door of the arena, with April and Casey close by.  
Leo was clashing his two swords against Donnie's Bo staff, while Raph's sais fended off blows from Mikey's nunchaku.  
Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut all looked on, with a variety of looks.  
The twins looked excited at the proceedings, while Snotlout was a bit indifferent (Snotlout could be a bit hard to read, after all). Fishlegs, on the other hand, was looking upon it all with an analytical gaze, while Astrid looked very intrigued, for the fighting styles that their guests seemed to be displaying, were very swift and graceful, unlike anything they had ever seen before.  
Hiccup, meanwhile, was looking on in amazement, for like Astrid, he could see that their fighting styles were very vastly different from the Vikings, who relied on strength and power within their attacks and defence, hoping to overwhelm the enemy and wear him down.  
Each one of the guests' fighting styles, seemed to varying.  
The one known as Leonardo, had a fighting style that seemed fluid and done as easily as a wave of a hand, like it was subconscious.  
The short, stocky guest, known as Raphael, seemed more like a Viking, not just in appearance, but in how he conducted his attacks.  
The tall and lean one, known as Donatello, his attacks were much more strategically minded and carefully thought out, even in the heat of it.  
And the one known as Michelangelo, seemed at first, to be wild and unpredictable, but then Hiccup realised that there was a reason for his unpredictability. In that opponents could find it very hard to read and anticipate his next move.

The Dragon Riders kept on watching, until eventually Astrid decided to go down to the arena, with Hiccup, Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins following.  
As they entered the arena, Splinter, April and Casey turned to look at them, greeting them.  
April was the first to initiate dialogue, "Well, hello there. Come to see the guys practice?"  
Looking upon the visitors as they sparred, Hiccup couldn't help but notice, "Very intense training. You really expecting a fight?"  
Without breaking off his gaze and focus on Donatello, Leonardo spoke as he kept on sparring, "With the Foot, we always expect a fight. In fact, I am counting on a fight coming sooner or later. It's just a matter of when, that just worries me".  
"Well, we Vikings are tough. We beat the Red Death, Alvin and his Outcasts, and Dagur and his Berserkers. This Shredder shouldn't be any problem us Dragon riders can't handle".  
As Leo blocked a move from Donnie and pushed him back, Leo really gave them a flat look, and told them, "You really have no idea what you're up against".  
A pause and, he sighed, then broke off his sparring with Donatello, who stopped and listened in on the conversation, "Look, the thing about the Shredder and his Foot Clan, is that, the Shredder's tough. And I mean really tough. Whoever or whatever you've faced, Shredder is definitely not someone to be taken lightly. He has a deep desire for vengeance against us and Splinter, and he'll not let anything get in the way of vengeance".  
Donnie then added, "Yeah, and that's just him on his own. But he isn't alone. He's got an army of henchmen and large numbers of Footbots".  
As Astrid and Hiccup looked at each other, mouthing "Footbots?", Leo immediately cleared up the confusion and said, "They're just basically his soldiers, that's all you need to really know. They can adapt to any move and counter it, and even though we're used to them, the thing you need to worry about, is that they've got large numbers".  
Donnie then added, "So in short, quantity, is a quality of it's own".  
After a while, Hiccup and Astrid took a moment to contemplate all this information, just accessing how dangerous the Shredder and his Foot Clan really was, and couldn't help, but feel a slight bit of dread. But Hiccup still felt compelled to state that, "That may be so, but whatever they throw at us, I'm sure that we can handle it. We may be Vikings, but we have dragons on our side. That's got to count for something against this Foot Clan".

Leo sighed and said simply, "I better hope so".  
Donnie then added a few cents into the conversation, "Well, I think we start getting prepared for when the Foot arrive. I've got some ideas also, for finding the Foot. Basically, I want us to find where they are, and take the fight to them. But I'll need a space to make the stuff that I need".  
After hearing out Donnie, Hiccup provided a solution, "Gobber has a forge that I can use. That could help you".  
"Well, that's a start, but I'm gonna need a blacksmith".  
Smiling at Donnie, Hiccup replied, "You're looking at one".  
Donnie was astonished, "Really?"  
"I was Gobber's apprentice for years, I know my way around a forge".  
Looking at Hiccup's hands, Donnie could see the usual telltale signs on his hands that indicated that he was a skilled blacksmith, and went, "Alright, then. Let's get to work. Lead the way".

* * *

One of the Foot Bots sent out to find the Turtles, was now approaching Berk, using the extendable fabric wings in between it's arms and legs to glide through the air.  
Due to it's gliding and it's high altitude, the Foot Bot was not seen from the ground, thus it managed to maintain a holding position over Berk undetected, then suddenly, spot one of the Turtles, going across a rope bridge, with it's optics.  
Having confirmed the location of one of the Turtles, the Foot Bot sent a message to the rest of the Foot on Bonebreaker Island of it's discovery and the coordinates.

* * *

Back on Bonebreaker Island, the Shredder got the news.

He was sitting on Chief Eldar's throne, eyes closed, hands close together, as he meditated, when it was interrupted by Baxter Stockman.

"Mazzzsterrr?"

Opening his eyes, the Shredder turned to look straight at the mutated bug scientist, "What is it, Stockman?"  
"I havezzz succeszzzzsfully putzzz a zzzzzz Brainzzz wormzz into one of zzzzzzz the dragonszzzzzz. It waszzzzn't zzzzz easzzzy, but I think a zzzzzz teszzzzzt szzzzhouldzzz be prudient zzzzzzzzzz", before remembering who he was talking to and quickly added, "Withzzzzzzz your permiszzzzsion, of course".  
A moment of silence, before an answer was provided, "Proceed, Stockman".

Bowing, the fly scientist buzzed, "atzzzz onczzzze, mazzzster zzzzzzzzz", before flying away to perform his task.  
Clenching his fists, the Shredder closed his eyes, as he started meditating, his thoughts focused entirely, on the prospect of achieving vengeance against his hated enemy, Hamato Yoshi.  
 _Mark my words, Hamato Yoshi. It is only a matter of time. One way or another, you will fall by my hand_.

* * *

 **Well, well, well. The Foot will now know of the Turtles' location, setting the stage for an eventual confrontation!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review whenever you can, and see you next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and How to Train Your Dragon do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners, namely Viacom and DreamWorks.**

* * *

 _The Arena, Bonebreaker Island, North-West of Frigg's Cape, the Barbaric Archipelago, Planet Earth_.  
 _Sometime during the Viking Age_.

In the arena, the Deadly Nadder dragon, which had Baxter Stockman's brain-worm within it's head, allowing it to be under the control of the Foot Clan, stood posed and battle-ready against 7 Foot-Bots, who all wielded dangerous weaponry in their hands.

At the nod of Shredder's head, the Foot-Bots commenced their attack, and the command was given to the dragon to defend itself.

Immediately, the first Foot-Bot, armed with a simple katana, chose a simple attack, to charge with it's sword raised.  
The Deadly Nadder raised it's tail and fired it's spines at the Foot-Bot, who got hit in the right shoulder by the spine, then took a few more spines, to it's collarbone area, it's neck, it's chest and stomach.

The Foot-Bot, heavily 'wounded', so to speak, fell to the ground, sparks flying as it 'died'.

The next two Foot-Bots, armed with naginatas, soon advanced on the Deadly Nadder, while 3 Foot-Bots readied their Yumi bows and Ya arrows (with tranquillisers).  
The naginata-wielding Foot-Bots attacked, while the Foot-Bots with their bows, nocked their arrows, pulled back their bowstrings and fired.

The arrows missed the Deadly Nadder, who then shot flame at the Foot-Bots, causing them to burn alight, before turning it's attention onto the two naginata-wielding Foot-Bots who tried every move that they had, to lay a hit with their blades.  
But the Deadly Nadder instead, laid waste to them, and soon, more Foot-Bots were lining up. Armed with Tonfa, Chigiriki, Kusarigama, kusari-fundo, Kyoketsu-shoge and Kanabō, the Shredder could only watch, fixated, as the dragon laid waste to the Foot-Bots.

He was so memorised by the action taking place, that he only just noticed Bradford to his right, awaiting for his master to address him.  
"Report, Bradford".

The wolf-like mutant, bowed and said, "Master Shredder, a Foot-Bot has discovered the Turtles. On an inhabited island miles away from this island".  
The Shredder then noticed that Tiger Claw was also arriving, and turned to face him.

"Tiger Claw, report".  
The mutant tiger bowed and made his report, that there were around 37 boats, and that they were seaworthy and able to transport many Foot-Bots.

Then Xever arrived, saying that only the warriors could be of potential use for the Foot Clan, and there were only 23 of them.  
Shredder then summoned Stockman, who came up and was asked if it were possible to use the Brain Worm on Chief Eldar. Stockman replied in the affirmative and went to make preparations, after he had used the Brain Worms on the warriors.

Then Shredder left, cape fluttering in the wind behind him, to check up on Zeck and Steranko, and see what weapons they had gathered.  
After observing the pile of weaponry, Shredder ordered that once the warriors of the Bonebreakers were under his control, they were to be armed.

Heading over to Stockman's lab, Shredder saw that Stockman was at work, using the Brain Worms on the Bonebreaker warriors, who were screaming in vain for the pain to stop and for the Foot Clan to stop this madness at once.

Fools. They belonged to the Foot Clan now, whenever they liked it or not.  
And Shredder was adamant that they would never forget it.

Meanwhile, Chief Eldar was being brought in, by Bradford, and as soon as he saw what was happening with his warriors, he demanded to the Shredder that he immediately stop what he was doing and let them go at once.

Shredder turned around and strode over to Chief Eldar, and outlined to him, "You are not in a position to demand of me, or anyone, anything to do anything. You, your clan and your entire island belong to the Foot now. And therefore, you and your clan, will do as I command. Never forget that".

And as the Shredder turned and headed off, the screams of the Bonebreaker warriors echoed throughout Stockman's laboratory. Rather loudly.

* * *

 _Gobber's Forge, Berk, the Barbaric Archipelago, Planet Earth_.  
 _Sometime during the Viking Age_.

In Gobber's forge, Donnie and Hiccup were in the midst of getting it ready to work on whatever Donnie needed to track down the Foot Clan.

Or they would be, if Donnie wasn't 'geeking out', as Raph put it, over Hiccup's drawings and his actual inventions that were all over the forge.

This all continued on, until Leo managed to refocus Donnie's attention,  
"Donnie, I'm sure it's all pretty exciting for you and all, but we do need you to get a move on, and start making that thing, you know, to find Shredder and the Foot, remember?"  
And soon enough, the genius snapped out of his excited demeanour and blushed as he scratched his head, nervously chuckling "Oh, right, sorry. Got excited".

Then, he went over to where the set of aprons was being held up, then put it on.

Mikey asked, "So, Don, what exactly are you making?"

Exchanging a glance at Hiccup, who was busy putting a new set of coals into the forge, Donnie then whispered, "Well, considering the technological state that we're in, I'm going to just make an aerial, for a device that I'll modify from the T-Phone, to try and track down the Foot Clan. Basically, I'll be trying to find any signs of Kraang tech. Because as you all know, Footbots are basically built by the Kraang, so I'll just need to track down Kraang energy signatures. And before you know it, we'll locate where they are".  
The others looked on, as if they were expecting a bit more, and Raph asked, "Wait? That's it. Just some fancy aerial?"

Donnie smirked, "Oh it'll be very tall, it needs to be, in order to find the Foot Clan from several miles away".  
"Ah, okay".

Hiccup then lit up the forge, and said, "Alright, forge is lit. Shall we get to work?"

Donnie nodded, before saying to Leo, Raph and Mikey, "If you could let us have the forge, guys, please".

Leo understood and took his two brothers out, heading towards the Dragon Arena where Splinter, April and Casey were currently at along with the other Dragon Riders, while leaving Hiccup and Donnie to do some work.

* * *

 _Harbour,_ _Bonebreaker Island, North-West of Frigg's Cape, the Barbaric Archipelago, Planet Earth_.  
 _Sometime during the Viking Age_.

Standing on a pier within the Island's only harbour, Shredder looked as the boats were being loaded with a contingent of Foot-Bots and some brainwashed Bonebreaker warriors, ready to hunt down Hamato Yoshi and his Turtles.  
Tiger Claw would be leading the warriors, while Baxter Stockman handed the second in command a device that would help them find Hamato Yoshi's turtles.

After taking the device, Tiger Claw soon looked upon the harbour, full of Foot-Bots on boats, before noticing that the Shredder was present.  
Bowing to him, he said simply, "Master Shredder, we are ready to go, awaiting your word".

A period of silence, and then, the Shredder broke it by giving the order,  
"Tiger Claw, you may proceed".

Tiger Claw nodded, and headed for one of the boats, getting on and then giving the order, for the boats to depart.

And soon enough, every boat, was following Tiger Claw's commandeered boat, which was soon leading ahead of everyone.

And as his boat exited the harbour, and sailed on a heading for where the Turtles were, according to Stockman's device, Tiger Claw had only one thought, as he looked out towards the horizon.  
 _Your days are numbered, young cubs, wherever you may be_...

Tiger Claw smirked.

* * *

 **Oh, my goodness, this was such a hard chapter to finish!**  
 **So many apologies for the long delay everyone!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review whenever you can, and see you next time!**


End file.
